Limits of Happiness
by kari073
Summary: AU, TezFuj, OishEij, Best friends Fuji and Eiji transfer to a new school where they can hope to freely enjoy their love of tennis, but something is holding them back from true happiness. . .
1. Prologue: Expectations

Hey, everyone! This is MY VERY FIRST ATTEMPT AT FANFICTION, so BE NICE to me, okay? Anyways, I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review at the end. Thanks!

Oh, just a couple things to be aware of first,

Rating: PG-13 now, may raise later in story

Pairings: mainly Tezuka x Fuji, some Oishi x Eiji and hints of others; (YAOI COUPLES – means BOY x BOY love – If YOU DON'T LIKE, LEAVE NOW!)

Other notes: um, this story is AU but it closely resembles the series and doesn't stray too far from natural characters, some OOC-ness, sorry I will try to keep everyone in line.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters, though I wish I could have my own sadistic Fuji and stoic Tezuka all to myself.

So, that's about it, I think. Enjoy the story …

"blah" = spoken dialogue between characters

_blah_ = unspoken thoughts, also used for emphasis on words or phrases

* * *

Prologue: Expectations

"Swoosh . . . twang . . . . . . swoosh . . . twang . . . . . . swoosh . . . twang . . . ."

The sounds of tennis rackets swinging and rallying balls filled the air. Summer had just ended and everyone was back in school. A new year was beginning and changes abounded, but not just in the classrooms, on the tennis courts as well.

Seigaku's tennis club was practicing hard after the long vacation. Excitement radiated from every member of the tennis club, anticipating the new season and what it would bring. Led by their undefeated captain, third year, Tezuka Kunimitsu, and vice-captain, third year, Oishi Syuichiro, Seigaku's tennis team was strong. Advancing far the previous year, Tezuka and Oishi vowed to reach Nationals this year. Nationals was their ultimate dream and with strong players on the team this year, they hoped to make that dream a reality.

Coached by Ryuzaki-sensei, an aging yet brilliant tennis instructor, Seigaku's nine regular members were tough, each unique in their own way:

Singles 1 player is the captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu. A strong left-handed player, Tezuka was always calm during the game. He led the other regular members with a stern and formidable attitude that didn't forgive laziness or arguing on the courts. His wind-blown hair and coldly-beautiful features set many girls hearts astir, though he never seemed to return the interest. Often stoic and considered antisocial, Tezuka rarely responded with more than a cold stare.

Singles 2 player is Seigaku's first ever freshman regular, Ryoma Echizen. Constantly underestimated due to his short height and low grade level, Ryoma is a strong player, second only to the captain. His piercing gold eyes and lazy, at times provoking, attitude conceals a sly and clever mind that toys with its opponent before beating him into the ground.

Singles 3 player is Takashi Kawamura, a third year student. His kind, yet shy, gaze fools many until he grabs a racquet. Once in hand, Kawamura becomes a raging powerhouse who fearlessly attacks his opponent without holding back.

Doubles 1 team is Oishi Syuichiro, the vice-captain, and second year Momoshiro Takeshi. Oishi is a very deliberate player who sticks to the baseline, planning his moves carefully. Considered to be the "mother of the Seigaku tennis team," Oishi constantly worries about every member and tries to insure everyone's happiness. His partner, Momoshiro, is a very social person and skilled in net play. Always ready to jump for a smash with his signature move, Momo is a reliable player as long as he keeps his calm. Friendly with nearly every member of the club, Momo's purple eyes are always sparkling with joy and laughter. His one enemy and rival is his childhood friend, Kaido Kaoru.

Doubles 2 team consists of Inui Sadaharu and Kaido Kaoru. Third year Inui keeps track of the club members' profiles and calculates everyone's tennis data. Using it against them, his style is known as 'Data Tennis.' With spiky, dark blue hair and square-framed glasses that conceal his eyes, Inui also prepares training programs for the regular members. To encourage his friends to do their best, or die trying, he concocts energy drinks that everyone tries their hardest to avoid. The taste is not usually reflective of its benefits. His partner, second year Kaido, also known as Mamushi or Snake, was known for his rather frightening manner and dark attitude. Focused on body training to develop the ultimate level of endurance, Kaido is often seen running around town. Despite the respect he shows toward his senpai-s, he constantly bickers with Momoshiro, each seeking to outdo the other on any and all levels.

Seigaku also has two substitute members who are always on reserve in case of an emergency. They are second year Arai Utachi and second year Keisuke Idori. These two have terrible tempers, hating to be outdone by those beneath them, but are both skilled players. They rarely, if ever, see game time, though.

These nine boys are expected to go far this year. Seigaku's tennis team has hidden depths of strength and stubbornness that always seems to persevere. Led by Tezuka and Oishi, every member in the tennis club is devoted to strengthening the team and themselves. Everyone there had big dreams and felt confident in Tezuka's and Oishi's ability to lead them to victory. This year, everyone believes the Seigaku tennis team would go far.

So, as classes began and club activities resumed across the campus, many eyes stray to the tennis courts. So much is expected to happen this year within those fences, but also because of another fact: the courts are more than a place where boys practice their swings, play matches, and learn new techniques; the courts are a place where friends are made, dreams are pursued, and maybe even love is found . . .

To Be Continued

* * *

Coming Up Soon: Chapter 1 – A Transfer: Fuji and Eiji, best friends since childhood, prepare to move due to their families' business decisions. They reflect on the changes this move and a new school will bring to their lives, their friendship, and their tennis.

So, what did you think? Please submit a review and tell me what you think of the story so far. I plan on continuing it, so don't worry about scaring me away with harsh comments. I welcome compliments and criticism. So, click the button below and see you next chapter. Jaa ne!


	2. Chapter 1: A Transfer

Hey, everyone! This is MY VERY FIRST ATTEMPT AT FANFICTION, so BE NICE to me, okay? Anyways, I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review at the end. Thanks!

Oh, just a couple things to be aware of first,

Rating: PG-13 now, may raise later in story

Pairings: mainly Tezuka x Fuji, some Oishi x Eiji and hints of others; (YAOI COUPLES – means BOY x BOY love – If YOU DON'T LIKE, LEAVE NOW!)

Other notes: um, this story is AU but it closely resembles the series and doesn't stray too far from natural characters, some OOC-ness, sorry I will try to keep everyone in line.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters, though I wish I could have my own sadistic Fuji and stoic Tezuka all to myself.

So, that's about it, I think. Enjoy the next chapter …

"blah" = spoken dialogue between characters

_blah_ = unspoken thoughts, also used for emphasis on words or phrases

* * *

CHAPTER 1: A Transfer

"What!? We're moving?"

"Yes, Eiji-dear. Your father's business is expanding, you know, and we will be moving closer to his new offices." Eiji's mother said as she pulled out suitcases from the hall closet.

Following his mother into his room, Eiji watched as she plopped the bags on his bed and started opening drawers.

"Wai, wai! Mooommmm! Do we have to go, too?"

"Yes, dear. Don't worry, things will be alright."

"Wait, what about Fuji?" Eiji asked suddenly, thinking of his life-long best friend.

Turning away from the bags she had been packing, Eiji's mom smiled.

"You two are so close, aren't you? Well, like I said, don't worry. Fuji and his family are moving, as well."

"They are?" Eiji said, perking up.

"Of course. Fuji's father is your dad's business partner, isn't he? It only makes sense that he and his family would come, too."

"Hooray! Fuji is coming! Hooray!" Eiji shouted gleefully, jumping to hug his mother.

Smiling at her son's exuberance, Mrs. Kikumaru squeezed him back gently while ruffling his soft hair. "Now, I'd like you to finish packing your things, okay? We'll be leaving this weekend and we all need to be ready."

"Sure, mom." Eiji replied, calming down but still grinning widely.

"That's my boy. Okay, I'm going to go check on your sister's progress. You know how much stuff she has, even more than you do …"

"Mooommmm!!"

"I know, I know, I shouldn't talk considering how you both must get it from me. Hmmm…"

"Yep, we do!" Eiji said with a smug smile on his face.

"Okay, well good luck fitting all of this stuff in your bags. Call me if you need help and don't strain yourself, Eiji-dear." she said with a fondly-stern look.

"Yes, mom." he said, rolling his eyes when she turned around.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Eiji." she said as she walked to the door. Hearing his squawk of surprise behind her, she smiled slyly. "I know all and see all, hehehe…"

"Aaaarrrgghhh!!!"

"Okay, okay, I'm going." she said, still giggling. "Oh, last thing, when you're done, if you decide to go out with Fuji, be careful. I know how much you two love playing tennis, but don't strain yourselves and remember to adequately rest between sets. Okay?"

"We know, mom… We're careful. Don't worry so much." Eiji sighed.

"I know, dear. I just can't help it. It's a mother's right, too. So, make sure you take a water bottle to keep yourself hydrated, your cell phone in care of emergencies, and, most importantly, your in-"

"Yes, mom! I know! We'll be _fine_!! We know the drill by now." he said, exasperated.

"Okay, dear. Talk to you later. Remember to finish packing, first, though, then take care of yourself and Fuji when you two are playing. Bye, honey." she said, finally leaving Eiji's room and closing the door.

Sighing, Eiji turned to survey his room. "All this has to fit into only these bags!?" Shaking his head, Eiji wondered if it was possible.

At first frowning at the amount of work packing would entail, Eiji quickly brightened. The sooner he got it done, the sooner he could go play tennis with Fuji. With this thought set in his mind, Eiji opened his closet determinedly.

Ready… Set… Go!

.................................................

Carrying his large, black tennis bag as he walked through the park, Eiji smiled. He had finally finished packing. It had taken him four hours, but he had finally got it all into those suitcases … plus a bag or three. Well, it was done and that was what counted.

Looking around, Eiji spotted his friend sitting on a bench near the tennis courts, his own large bag at his feet. Fuji was watching a game between two other teens.

Heading over, Eiji studied his friend. A bit shorter than Eiji's own medium height, Fuji Syusuke was the smaller boy. Shaggy, light brown hair falling a couple inches above his shoulders framed a rather feminine face that complimented his slim form. His piercing blue eyes could be sharp and cold or soft and mysterious, had they been visible that is.

His grin spreading, Eiji thought of his Fuji's unique habit of keeping his eyes shut. Despite this though, he always seemed to know where he was and who was talking to him. Eiji had thought it a cool trick when they were children, but the trick had stuck and now Fuji only opened his eyes occasionally – for family; for close friends, namely Eiji himself; or if something really caught his interest.

Fuji was considered a prodigy, extremely smart, someone who excelled in everything he did. Eiji's best friend since they were tiny tots, Fuji was kind, yet playful and had an almost sadistic sense of humor at times. You had to be careful around him.

Eiji, by contrast, was a maelstrom of emotions, shifting from happy to depressed to teasing to angry in seconds. Physically, Eiji was a couple inches taller than Fuji while both were slim, yet muscular. Eiji's hair was a dark maroon that tended to curl up at the sides. His bright sapphire eyes are always sparkling, reflecting his emotion of the moment.

Mostly energetic and loud, Eiji was the opposite of his often shy and silent friend. They were quite a pair and had been inseparable for years. Since their families are so close, they do everything together from holiday vacations to attending the same schools. To top it off, they both love tennis, both watching and playing it.

Shaking off his moment of reflection, Eiji realized he had reached the bench and Fuji was watching him.

"Oh, ha ha. Heya, Fuji! How are you doing?" Eiji asked as he set his bag down and sat next to Fuji.

"I'm feeling well, thank you. How are you, Eiji? Have you finished packing yet?"

"Wah, don't remind me! Yes, I just did. It took me _four_ hours, Fuji, _four_!" Eiji exclaimed, waving four fingers in front of Fuji's face to prove his point.

Fuji chuckled.

"Hey, don't laugh at me!"

"You have way too much junk, Eiji. I bet some of what you thought you couldn't live without could actually be left behind."

"Nuh-uh!" Eiji said, shaking his head vehemently.

"_Right_… Anyways, how is your sister coping with the sudden move?" Fuji asked, neatly changing the subject.

"Oh, sis . . well, she's complaining that she needs more room for her clothes. She has _twice_ what _I_ do. Sheesh! Girls. Way too much stuff . . ." he said, shaking his head sadly.

Fuji chuckled again.

"What?" Eiji asked, an adorably confused look on his face.

"You shouldn't be talking, Eiji, if it took you _four_ hours to pack." Fuji replied, still smirking.

"Hey! Be quiet, you." Eiji said, smiling.

They sat in comfortable silence watching the match before them. Seeing that both teens were skilled, it was quickly apparent the taller boy had the advantage as he capitalized on his greater height and lobbed the ball over his opponent's head. The match soon ended, 6-3, the taller boy winning as expected.

As the two boys prepared to leave the court, Fuji and Eiji got up and began stretching.

"So, what do you think this new school we'll be going to will be like? What's it called, again . . . Sei-something or other?" Eiji asked, bending to touch his toes.

"It's Seigaku and I don't know what it's like. I haven't heard of it, but that's not surprising as it _is_ in another district." Fuji replied, reaching his arms behind his back.

"Well, I hope it has a tennis team or something."

"Yes, that would be nice. It would be fun to watch their matches and see if they had any worthy players." Fuji said, smiling lightly, shifting to his leg stretches.

"Hmmm . . . "

Fuji paused at that and looked over at Eiji. "Eiji" What's the matter?"

"Fuji . . . don't you ever get tired of just watching from the sidelines?"

"What are you talking about, Eiji? We play together nearly everyday." he said, deliberately misinterpreting.

"Fuuuujjiiiiii, you _know_ what I mean! Not just playing a few games or vollying for a bit, but an actual full length match, 6 games, against an unfamiliar opponent." Eiji replied, looking up from his position on the ground, an exasperated look on his face.

Fuji sighed. Finishing his own stretches, he knelt down and unzipped his bag. Pulling out his water bottle and setting it on the bench, he finally turned to Eiji.

"Eiji, you know as well as I do that playing a complete match of tennis is out of the question for both of us. We'd collapse before we ever got to the final game in the set."

"But . . ."

"Eiji." Fuji opened his eyes and looked fondly at his best friend. "You are my best friend. We have been together since we were children, always there for each other through thick and thin, right?"

"Yeah . . ."

"We both fell in love with tennis and have pursued it over the years despite our parents' constant warnings and remarks for caution. So far, we have done alright and can play each other a bit every day; but, that time only lasts so long. There is a limit to the joy we feel on the tennis court, chasing balls with our racquets, and we are both aware of it. We play tennis because we love it and we play it _together_ because we know each other's limits and when the other needs to stop for a break. Can't you be satisfied with the small amount of happiness we can gain from playing even a few games of tennis every day? What if we couldn't play at all?"

Eiji was quiet as he mulled over what Fuji had just said, finishing his own stretches. Pulling his water bottle from his bag and taking a sip before setting it down on the bench next to Fuji's.

Turning toward his friend with a smile firmly in place, Eiji said, "You're right, Fuji. Sorry to complain like that. I don't know where either of us would be without tennis in our lives in one form or another."

Fuji smiled and clasped the hand held out. "Okay, let's go play."

Clipping their cell phones to their waist bands and pulling down their shirts over them, both Fuji and Eiji grabbed their racquets and headed toward the court. They were leaving soon and wanted to get in a few games before the moving vans came to take them away to a new life.

.................................................

The weekend came and soon both families were busy loading the vehicles and on their way to their new homes. The parents, close friends of many years, had managed to find two suitable homes right next to each other that would accommodate both of their families.

Sitting in the car, both Fuji and Eiji looked wide-eyed out the window at their new neighborhood. Most of the homes were of good size to accommodate large families, but there were a couple small ones interspersed and even an apartment complex nearby.

"Hey, look, there's a park over there. Aniki, do you think it has any tennis courts?" asked Yuuta, Fuji's beloved younger brother. Yuuta had the same light brown hair as his older brother, but his eyes were steel grey, always open, and three years younger than Fuji. He also had a cross-shaped scar on his forehead from an accident as a child. But, he shared Fuji and Eiji's love of tennis, though he could play several complete games in a row without a worry, unlike his two 'brothers.'

"Wow! Fuji, look!! A park!" Eiji exclaimed.

"Well, Yuuta, we'll have to check it out later or ask mom and dad. They might know." Fuji responded, smiling fondly at his younger brother.

Yuuta nodded, returning to looking out the window around Eiji's head which was bouncing about, looking every which way it could.

"Eiji-niisan, stop moving about so much. I can't see!" cried Yuuta.

"Ochibi, hey. . . stop it … mou! Fuji! He pushed me!"

"Did not! Besides, he started it. . . " they said, bickering.

"Both of you, be quiet! I don't want to have to pull over and come back there!" Eiji and Yuuta froze at the sound of Eiji's older sister's voice. She could be quite scary when you got on her nerves, so both of them immediately sat back in their seats and faced forward, hands in their lap.

"Thank you. That's better." she said, returning her attention to the road.

Fuji just chuckled.

.................................................

It was Sunday night and both families had gathered in the backyard for a bar-b-que. It had taken two days for them to all move everything into the two houses, but finally things were done and everyone settled in. Now, as they all relaxed in the yard and patio, the group spoke of the upcoming week.

"Tomorrow is Monday, so you kids will be starting school." Fuji's mother said.

"Wah, wah! No, not school! I hate studying!" Eiji cried.

"Do we hafta, mom?" Yuuta complained.

"Yes, you do, all _three_ of you boys do; that includes you too, Fuji."

"Of course, mother." Fuji calmly replied.

"Aaahhh, but Fuji you actually _like_ school! Can't you just go for me instead?" Eiji whined.

"No, he can't." his mother said. "Eiji-dear, think of it as an adventure. You get to meet new people and have a fresh start at this school, Seigaku."

"Yes, dear." Fuji's mother agreed. "Oh, I almost forgot. When I was in the market today, I heard a couple of boys talking about Seigaku."

"Really, mother? What were they saying?" Fuji asked, curiously.

"Supposedly, Seigaku has a tennis club." All three boys looked up at that. "Yes, and the team is rather good too. The captain, Te- Tez- something, I forget, he is supposedly undefeatable." she said, smiling.

"Yes! Hooray!!" Eiji cried, jumping up and down while Fuji smiled brightly and his open eyes gleamed.

Obviously overcome with his joy, Eiji grabbed Fuji's hands and pulled him around the yard, both of them laughing the whole way. However, as they continued to dance about their laughter started to die out, replaced by a faint wheezing.

Yuuta who was standing nearby dropped his tennis racquet and hurried to his brothers, crying,

"Aniki! Eiji-niisan!"

Hearing Yuuta's frantic cry, everyone looked toward the two boys who had bent over by now, clutching their chests. Rushing over, both mothers grabbed their sons and tried to calm them down: "Fuji-honey," "Eiji-dear," "Are you two alright?" "Here, sit down and just breathe . . breathe . . ." "breathe. . . that's it . . yes . . . good boys . . ."

Holding onto each other's hand the entire time in a show of support, Fuji and Eiji each reassure themselves of the other's presence. Finally calming down, the boys sighed and smiled lightly to each other.

"They have . . ." Eiji began.

". . . a tennis team." Fuji finished.

"Mou, you two had us worried for a second there. Try to keep it down, okay?"

"Yes, mom." they both replied.

Once their mothers had retreated inside, the boys turned to face each other.

Both grinning madly now, they began to talk of the next day, their first day of school at Seigaku, the school which _had a tennis team_. Soon, their mothers called them inside and the two families separated, wishing each other a good night. Fuji and Eiji shared one last smile before promising to meet in the morning and walk to school together.

Seigaku, huh? It seems moving would turn out to be not as bad as they had first believed. Both boys could barely sleep that night as they thought of what Seigaku might have in store for them tomorrow.

To Be Continued

* * *

Coming Up Soon: Chapter 2 – Mysterious New Students: Eiji and Fuji's first day of school where they check out the tennis club, meet the two handsome captains, and answer some questions.

So, what did you think? Please submit a review and tell me what you think of the story so far. I plan on continuing it, so don't worry about scaring me away with harsh comments. I welcome compliments and criticism. So, click the button below and see you next chapter. Jaa ne!


	3. Chapter 2: Mysterious New Students

Hey, thanks for checking back and continuing my story. Hopefully the first chapter incited some sense of curiosity in you to return. Anyways, a couple quick notes first:

- um, this story is AU but it closely resembles the series and doesn't stray too far from natural characters, some OOC-ness, sorry I will try to keep everyone in line.

- Things are progressing a little slower than I thought they would, but bear with me please. Couples will be developing thru-out the story so things are just beginning. Sorry if I tend to focus on one pair for a while before remembering the other – this stuff is hard to write! I got ideas all over, but putting it to paper is another story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters, though I wish I could have my own sadistic Fuji and stoic Tezuka all to myself.

So, that's about it, I think. Enjoy the next chapter …

"blah" = spoken dialogue between characters

_blah_ = unspoken thoughts, also used for emphasis on words or phrases

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Mysterious New Students 

As Eiji bounded down the stairs into the kitchen the next morning, he saw Fuji already there, waiting for him.

"Good morning, Eiji." Fuji said, pouring some cereal into two bowls.

"Morning, Fuji! You're here early." he replied, sitting down at the table.

"Yeah, I wanted to stop by that park on our way to see if there were any tennis courts before we got to school."

"Oh, yeah. I had forgotten."

"That's alright." he said, setting the bowls and milk on the table. Grabbing spoons, they both began to eat. "I was thinking we could play a bit after school today. Do you have your bag and everything?"

"Of course, Fuji. I'm just gonna use my tennis bag as a backpack, too, so I don't have to carry both around. Mom thinks it's better that way, too – so we don't 'strain ourselves.' Sheesh, as if we can't do anything." Eiji complained.

Fuji just smiled lightly.

Finishing up, they set their bowls in the sink and grabbed their bags.

"Okay, let's go."

Heading out the door, they both called "bye" and received faint calls of "have a good day, boys" and "be careful" in response. Rolling their eyes, they set off to school.

.................................................

Fuji and Eiji walked from the main offices, down the halls, and back outside. They had just picked up their schedules and locker information and were on their way to the library to pick up their books. Wading through the crowds of students, Eiji sighed.

"Mou, Fuji, there are a lot of people here already and classes haven't even begun yet."

"Umhmm."

"Hey, can we check out the tennis courts yet, Fuji? Can we, can we?" Eiji asked, turning to his friend with his famous 'puppy eyes' that got him whatever he wanted. Everyone succumbed when he pulled out this look . . . everyone except Fuji, that is.

"Not yet, Eiji."

"What?! Fuji, you're so mean!"

"We need to get our books, but if we still have time before our first class begins, we can check them out. I want to see them, too, you know." he replied with a smile.

"Yes! Let's go!" Eiji replied, grabbing Fuji's hand and rushing through the crowds to the library up ahead. Fuji could only be thankful they didn't know anyone yet and that the library was nearby.

.................................................

"Swoosh . . . twang . . . . . . swoosh . . . twang . . . . . . swoosh . . . twang . . . ."

The tennis club was hard at practice when Tezuka and Oishi stepped onto the court.

"Attention!" Oishi called out. "Everyone gather over here."

Standing in front of the Ryuzaki-sensei and the two captains, Seigaku's tennis club waited for instructions.

"The Inter-high Tournament is coming up soon so everyone needs to train hard." Ryuzaki-sensei said.

"Hai." they all responded.

"I won't tolerate laziness."

"Hai."

"Tezuka." she called, passing their attention over to him as she left the courts.

Stepping forward, Tezuka called out orders: "All second and third years practice serves and returns on the three lower courts."

"Hai." they replied, gathering their things and heading off.

"Freshman, prepare to collect balls and clean the courts."

"Hai." they said, following the other boys to the lower courts. Once they had left, only the regulars were left on the main courts.

"Inui." Tezuka called, stepping aside as the taller boy came forward.

"Okay, today we will just be having a couple one-on-one practice matches. We don't want to strain anything with the tournament coming up." Hearing relieved sighs and laughter among the boys, he quickly said, "But, don't think this will be easy. Be prepared for whatever your opponent throws at you. I expect you all to play your best."

Receiving nods and calls of "Of course" from them, Inui started to name off the matches: "The first three matches will be Tezuka vs Arai on court A, Ryoma and Momoshiro on court B, and finally, Oishi and Keisuke in court C. The rest of us will rotate once their matches have finished."

"Okay . . ." they said, beginning to move off.

"Oh, one more thing . . ." Inui chuckled quietly at their expectant, yet slightly scared, expressions. Pulling a pitcher from behind his back, he said, "The loser will get to try my newest creation, I call it my Super Hyper Remix Inui Juice, grape flavor." A trick of the sunlight made his glasses glint like a mad scientist, _mwuahahaha_. The said 'juice' was indeed purple-colored, but glints of green could be seen within its bubbling depths.

Blanching, each member silently vowed, "I will _not_ lose! _Never!_"

With determined expressions on their faces, they grabbed their racquets, a couple balls, and began to play.

Oishi and Tezuka's matches were quickly over, both Arai and Keisuke, the substitutes, easily losing to the captains' strength. Leaning against the fence together, Tezuka and Oishi studied the other games still being played.

They didn't even turn when they heard two thumps to their left. It looked like Arai and Keisuke had not lasted long against Inui's drink, either. Grimacing lightly, they heard a faint "hmmm… good data. . ." as well.

As Kaido began a match with Kawamura on court A, Oishi asked, "So, Tezuka, what did you think?"

Not pulling his eyes away from the two games, Tezuka replied, "He still needs work."

"Let me guess, his backhand is weak and needs more practice on ball control."

"Ah."

"Keisuke has the same problems. Those two need to work harder if they ever plan on getting any game time."

"Talk to Inui."

"Okay, I'll see him about it later. He probably already knows what those two need to do to improve and has a program fixed for them, anyways."

"Probably." Tezuka agreed.

Turning back to the games before him, Oishi followed Tezuka's eyes which were focused on Ryoma and Momoshiro's match. It was 4-2, Ryoma's lead, so far. Oishi smiled, thinking, _That__ freshman is truly amazing at tennis despite his young age and height._ It was currently Ryoma's serve. _Ah, he's using his right hand. That means . . . _Tossing the ball into the air and jumping up, Ryoma displayed perfect form as he served his now-famous Twist Serve. Momoshiro, squawked in protest, but ran forward to catch the ball before it hit his face. Lobbing it over the net, he was unprepared when Ryoma suddenly appeared and smashed the ball to the opposite side of the court.

"Aaaahhh, Echiiizennnn!" Momo cried.

"15-Love," Ryoma responded, smugly.

Oishi chuckled at the freshman's arrogance. Even Tezuka smirked lightly as they watched Momo throw a fit before the game managed to continue.

"Aaahhh, finally!! Look Fuji, look, look! There they are, the tennis courts!"

Turning at the high-pitched cry, both Oishi and Tezuka saw a slim, red-haired boy bounce up to the fence, dragging his friend with him. Both were carrying tennis bags over their shoulders.

Intrigued, the two captains studied the boys. The one who had cried out was about average height with dark, red hair and sparkling blue eyes. His slim frame seemed filled with energy as he literally bounced and chatted excitedly to his friend while pointing at the matches being played.

The other boy, 'Fuji,' was slightly shorter and had shaggy, light brown hair that fell past his ears. A small smile graced his face, giving the impression of innocence and kindness. Both Oishi and Tezuka were surprised to see his eyes closed. Despite this fact though, he seemed able to follow the games while listening to his friend's bubbly chatter.

"Wow, Fuji, look! That tall guy is playing the little one, but it seems that the little one is winning! Go, ochibi!"

"Eiji, quiet down. Don't disturb their game."

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just so excited!!" Eiji replied, grinning and waving his hands.

Fuji's normal light smile brightened a bit at his friend's exuberance.

"I, as well, Eiji." he said.

"B-U-R-N-I-N-G! I'm going to W-I-N!!"

"Wow, Fuji, look at that guy, he's scary! You can almost see the flames surrounding him." Eiji said, latching onto Fuji's arm.

"Aah."

Oishi and Tezuka turned from the two mysterious boys to see Kawamura powerfully hitting the ball to Kaido. Kaido quickly ran into position and prepared to do his signature move. Bringing his arm around in a smooth stroke, he launched his famous Snake shot. Seeing it, Kawamura scrambled to reach the ball. Unsuccessful, he cried out, "Ooohhhh, N-Oooo!!"

"Buggy-Whip-Shot… Impressive."

Turning at the soft voice, the captains looked to the two boys again. This time, however, the smaller boy, Fuji's, eyes were open, revealing piercing blue eyes. Tezuka was taken back for a minute as those eyes glanced at him and Oishi before closing once again.

"That's a great move, isn't it, Fuji?"

"Aah."

"Seigaku's tennis team seems strong." Eiji said, turning to his friend.

"Yes. Well, let's go. We should be getting to class soon." Fuji reminded him.

"Ah, alright, but let's play later, maybe after school, at that park we passed this morning, okay?"

"Sure." Fuji replied, smiling.

Oishi and Tezuka watched the two boys shoulder their tennis bags once more and walk off.

"Hmm… I wonder who they are?" Ryoma said, suddenly.

Turning back around, Tezuka looked down at the freshman. Behind him, Oishi could see Momo sprawled out on the ground, clutching his throat, Kaido at his side.

Frowning, Tezuka didn't reply, though he wondered as well. _Those two boys obviously play tennis, but who are they? And, especially the smaller boy with the beautiful blue eyes. __Fuji__, was it?_ Tezuka definitely wanted to know more about him. _He was able to call Kaido's Snake shot just by seeing it once. When he opened his eyes for that second, he revealed a sharp and clever mind hiding behind that benign smile. Hmm…_

"We don't know who they are," Oishi replied to Ryoma's question. "But, they obviously play tennis, judging by the bags they carried."

"Spies?" Momoshiro asked, a glint in his eyes. He had recovered enough to join the conversation. The others gathered around as well.

"But, from what school? The Inter-high Tournament _is_ coming up, but they weren't wearing anything to indicate what school they belong to." Oishi said, thinking out loud.

"A mystery, huh?" Ryoma inserted with a smirk.

"Sssshhhhhh. . ." Kaido hissed.

"Baka mamushi! What's with that hissing? Are you trying to start something!?" Momo yelled.

"10 laps! Now!" Tezuka ordered before the fight could escalate.

"But. . ."

"20 laps!"

"Okay . ." Both boys set off before angering their captain further, bickering quietly.

"Inui." Tezuka called.

Looking up from his notebook, Inui said, "What is it?"

"Do you know those two boys?"

Everyone quieted down to hear what Inui, the club's data manager, had to say. He kept records of information about everyone. He seemed to know everything about everyone from their blood type and physical information to their tennis moves and favorite ice cream flavors. No one knew how he did it, but what Inui said was always worth listening to.

"Hmm… I have not seen them before. Do you know their names?"

"Well, from what Tezuka and I heard of their conversation, the red-haired, energetic one's name is Eiji and the smaller boy who had his eyes closed is Fuji. Right, Tezuka?"

"Aah."

"Hmm… hmmm . . ." Inui began flipping through his notebook. "_Maybe .._no, I need more data first, at least their last names. . . before I can tell you any more . . . hmmm . . . _yes_, good data . . it just might be _them_ . . . hmm …"

Inui began mumbling to himself as silence reigned among the regulars. Everyone was surprised that these two were unknown, even to Inui.

Just then, Tezuka looked at his watch.

"Okay, let's call it a day. We need to clean up and change before first period starts. Dismissed!"

Packing up their things and switching clothes in the locker room, Oishi remarked, "Maybe we'll see them around. I think I heard them say they would be playing tennis later at a park nearby. Maybe it's the one down the street. We should check it out."

"Hmm… Good data. . " Inui popped up, his notebook out and his hand furiously scribbling into it. Oishi yelped at his sudden appearance, before turning back to Tezuka.

Tezuka didn't reply, though, still thinking about the boy, Fuji. _They would meet again, he was sure of it_.

Gathering his bag and books, Tezuka closed his locker and headed out the door with Oishi.

.................................................

Best friends on and off the courts, Tezuka and Oishi were in most of the same classes this year, much to their shared delight.

Walking into their first class, math, still thinking about the two mysterious boys, Oishi and Tezuka didn't notice the stares they received from their classmates. Sitting near the back by a window, the pair set their tennis bags down and pulled out their books.

The class was set up so students sat in pairs, one to a table. Though girls stared starry-eyed at the two tennis captains and several guys watched them enviously, the table in front of them remained empty. Both boys were very popular among the girls in the school, though they had showed no response to the attention. They generally preferred to keep to themselves.

Pulling out last night's homework, the two began double-checking their answers with each other. Finally satisfied with their work, they set it aside and talked quietly while waiting for the teacher to arrive.

Hearing the class quiet down several minutes later, they followed suit and respectfully turned toward the teacher who had just walked in.

An aging lady, Mrs. Jacobs was a very kind, spunky teacher, known for her teasing and jokes. She also tended to use odd and creative ways to demonstrate complicated math theorems and problems. Everyone enjoyed her unique teaching style.

"Okay, class, quiet down, quiet down." she said, setting her bag down. Pulling out her roll book and some papers, she set them on the low podium and turned to face her students. With a wide smile on her face, she announced, "We will be having two new students transfer into our school today."

Immediately, whispers started around the classroom. Speculations on who the new students were, whether boys or girls, and what they were like ran through the room. Girls giggled and guys chuckled behind their hands.

"Okay, okay, calm down." Mrs. Jacobs called out, trying to regain control of her class. "They will be arriving shortly, so treat them well, okay?"

"Hai." The class dutifully replied.

Just then, the door opened. All eyes turned and focused on the opening as two boys entered. Walking in front of the class and handing two sets of papers to the teacher, they then turned and faced the class, side by side.

"Tezuka. . they . . ." Oishi whispered, shocked.

"I know . . ." Tezuka replied, just as surprised. He hadn't thought he'd see them again so soon. The red-haired one stood tall and confident in front of the class while the smaller boy remained close to his friend, head slightly down, eyes closed, a hesitant smile on his face. _Hmm…_Tezuka thought. _Seems he's a bit shy in front of all of us. Well, anyone would be… On second thought, his friend is as happy and excited as ever. __Fuji__ seems almost dwarfed by Eiji's exuberance. He looks kinda. . . cute.. . _That thought stopped Tezuka in his tracks. Grimacing lightly, he thought, __

_What the hell am I thinking!?_

"Class, this is Eiji Kikumaru," the teacher said as Eiji stepped forward and bowed slightly, "and, Fuji Syusuke," he stepped forward upon his name, bowed, then returned to Eiji's side. "They just moved here together from out of town, so be nice to them. Okay, so does anyone have any questions for them before we get started?"

Surprised, both boys turned to the teacher and gave her looks as if to say, _Can't we just sit down? Why must you torture us!?_ Mrs. Jacobs just smiled lightly and watched them squirm as she sat at her desk, hearing the students whispering to each other.

Finally, the questions started and both boys turned to face the class once again.

"Fuji-kun, why are your eyes closed? Is something wrong?" a perplexed girl asked.

"No, I'm fine."

Eiji chuckled at Fuji's reply which didn't really answer the girl's questions. He quickly shut up though as Fuji elbowed his side. With a cry of protest, Eiji turned to Fuji, "Wah! Fuji, you're so mean!" he said, with a cute pout on his face. Fuji, however, just smiled serenely. Facing the class again, they realized that everyone was staring at their antics. Both blushed lightly.

"You two obviously know each other," remarked one of the girls. "What is your relationship?"

Both boys had slightly startled expressions on their faces as they caught the implication behind her words. Unflustered by it, Fuji replied, "We're best friends."

"Yep, yep!" Eiji commented. "We grew up together."

Excited squeals and giggling came from the girls. They got even louder when one bold girl asked, "Do either of you have a girlfriend?"

Both boys blushed lightly, again, and in unison, replied "No."

Ignoring the even louder whispering and giggles coming from a group of girls, Fuji and Eiji just hoped this interrogation would end soon. Glancing at the teacher, they saw she had fallen asleep at her desk.

Sick of the girls chatter, one boy finally called out, "Do you play any sports?"

Quieting down at this question, the class all looked expectantly at the two new boys. Tezuka and Oishi, also, perked up, eager to hear their reply.

Glancing at each other once, the boys shouldered their bags a bit higher and said together,

"Tennis."

At this, the class's attention seemed to shift to Tezuka and Oishi who had been quiet the whole time. Noticing the change, Eiji and Fuji glanced at the pair.

Fuji opened his eyes briefly in surprise. _It's him... the guy from this morning..._ Tezuka's cold stare made a shiver run down Fuji's spine; he had never seen anyone quite so sharp and sexy, before. The boy's golden brown hair was a windblown mess, but it framed his elegant face well, as did the silver glasses he wore. Closing his eyes again quickly, but not in time for Tezuka to miss those bright blue orbs, Fuji nudged Eiji. Leaning over, Fuji whispered, "Those two were at the tennis courts this morning."

"Really?"

"Aah."

Surprised, Eiji looked over at the two boys again. The first one was all golden and refined, seeming to radiate an air of authority and isolation. He didn't really interest Eiji. The second one, however, had Eiji pausing. _Hmm…__ He looks so kind._ The boy's short hair was two-toned shades of dark brown and he had soft, green eyes. A friendly smile on his face, Eiji immediately liked him. Unlike the boy next to him, this one seemed to exude caring and friendliness.

"Oh, so we have two more boys for the tennis club. That's great!" one girl remarked. Turning to Fuji and Eiji, she explained. "These two are also in tennis, regular members on the team, in fact." Pointing at the golden-haired boy with glasses, she said, "That is Tezuka Kunimitsu, the captain of Seigaku's tennis team. Next to him" pointing at the kind-looking boy "is Oishi Syuichiro, the vice-captain. Both are great players, quite famous around here."

"Eeehhh..? Really?" Eiji asked, excitedly. Bouncing over to the two sitting boys, dragging Fuji behind him, he smiled brightly. "Nice to meet you! I'm Eiji, and this is Fuji. He may seem a bit shy, but don't let that fool you."

"Eiji. . ." Fuji warned, behind him.

"Nice to meet you," Oishi responded, shaking their hands, noting the calluses they both had.

Tezuka nodded to both, remaining silent.

"Don't mind Tezuka," Oishi said, "He can be a bit quiet, but you get used to it."

Eiji giggled while Fuji just smiled sweetly, eyes firmly shut.

"Oh, good. Looks like you boys have found your seats. Please sit down and we can get this class started, okay?" the teacher's voice startled them as she had been sleeping moments before.

Sitting down in the pair-table located in front of Tezuka and Oishi, Eiji and Fuji sweatdropped. _It seems like this teacher is a bit odd_, they both thought. Taking out their books and supplies, they prepared for her lecture.

Behind them, Oishi whispered to Tezuka, "Tezuka, those two have played tennis before and are probably pretty good. When I shook their hands, they had strong grips and calluses from obvious hard work with a racquet."

Tezuka nodded, letting Oishi know he was listening.

"We should find out more about them."

"Aah." Tezuka replied. He definitely wanted to find out more about the two mysterious boys in front of him, one taking haphazard notes, the other – the one he found most interesting – staring off into space, or as best as you could stare with one's eyes closed, not paying attention at all.

Despite what they had revealed to the class, both Oishi and Tezuka wondered on what the two boys had not said. They were still a mystery to them. A mystery the two captains intended to explore and solve.

To Be Continued

* * *

Coming Up Soon: Chapter 3 – Lunch Meetings and Tennis Greetings: Eiji and Fuji join Tezuka, Oishi, and the rest of the tennis team for lunch where they get to know each other. However, the mystery only deepens as Tezuka and Oishi become more confused about these two handsome boys. 

So, what did you think? Please submit a review and tell me what you think of the story so far. I plan on continuing it, so don't worry about scaring me away with harsh comments. I welcome compliments and criticism. So, click the button below and see you next chapter. Jaa ne!


	4. Chapter 3: Lunch Meetings and Tennis Gre...

Hey everyone! Thanks to all of you who reviewed the first couple chapters of my story. I was so surprised and happy to get reviews. Since this is my first fic, I was kind of afraid I wouldn't get very many and the ones I would get would be harsh criticism. So, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!! I truly feel loved.

I AM REALLY REALLY SORRY about the late update. I really meant to update sooner, I did, I promise!! I don't like stories that are never finished or have really long times between updates myself, so I will try to not do the same on my own story. It is hard to find the time though as my college classes just started again and I have, like, NO time! Anyways, I will try to update about once every two weeks if not more often. So, keep checking back to continue my story. Thanks for reading it, minna!!

But, before I let you continue to the next chapter, I wanted to clear up something that many of you have mentioned in the reviews: Fuji Syusuke and his name. Well, I DO KNOW FUJI IS HIS LAST NAME and SYUSUKE HIS FIRST NAME. Believe me, I do. But, like most characters in the show, Fuji is the name that is most commonly associated with our innocently-smiling friend. Like Tezuka and Oishi (last names, too), this is how we as the fans think of and recognize them. So, I decided to make Fuji, Tezuka, and Oishi their first names in MY fic. I also know that in the Japanese culture, being on a first-name-basis is an indication of closeness or familiarity. But, I AM AMERICAN and using Fuji and the other's last names as their firsts' suits my story, so deal with it.

- Also, I know Eiji is Kikumaru's real first name and Kikumaru is his last. But, I switched his name around because Oishi calls Kikumaru by his first name, Eiji, in the show. It sounds better this way. I might have done this with other characters as well, so this is fair warning. I mainly have characters call other characters by their most recognized name or the name that that character is normally called by others or a specific person. Also, I may have younger characters call seniors, -senpai, and other Japanese suffixes but that's about it. I hope this clears things up and doesn't distract from the plot or dialogue of the story. Thanks for the comments from devoted viewers of Prince of Tennis.

- One last thing, this story will have pairings in it, but MUCH MUCH later – probably 2 or so more chapters, maybe sooner though depending how this story pans out. I'm not quite sure where it is going, but just to let you know. The pairs did just meet so they need to get to know each other a bit better before they start all the lovin'…

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters, because if I did, the show would have more open shounen-ai where Fuji and Tezuka were a couple as were other members of the show. hehehe

"blah" = spoken dialogue between characters

_blah_ = unspoken thoughts, also used for emphasis on words or phrases

* * *

CHAPTER 3: Lunch Meetings and Tennis Greetings

"That was so great, Fuji." Eji said, still giggling as they walked toward their lockers. "Mr. Han thought he had caught you not paying attention to his lecture. Hahaha…"

"I was listening," Fuji replied, his ever-present smile on his face.

"Yeah, but he didn't know that. He thought you were asleep, your eyes closed and all. So, he decided to call on you, sounding like an affronted bird – 'Fuji, who was Sir Thomas More?'" Eiji imitated, before bursting into laughter again.

"Eiji, don't liken Mr. Han to a bird, you will insult the feathered species." Fuji grinned.

"Haha, and then, you just turned to him and said, 'Sir Thomas More was a sixteenth century English philosopher. He wrote _Utopia_, a famous novel that describes...' and so on. It was so great – the look on his face! You had him shocked! Hahaha… I don't think he is going to call on you again anytime soon. You made him look like a fool." Eiji laughed again as they stopped at their lockers.

Turning the dials, they opened the doors and put their books away before grabbing their lunches. Then, heading into the cafeteria, they looked for a free table. People swarmed the area, carrying trays of unrecognizable food and some with bentos like their own. They grimaced lightly at the looks they were receiving from girls and decided to head outside. Spotting a nicely shaded area under a large oak tree, they settled down.

"Man, it was crazy in there." Eiji sighed.

"Yeah, I'm surprised they would all want to eat in that stuffy room when it is so nice and peaceful outside today."

"Un, it is pretty today."

Relaxing against the tree, they began to eat their lunches when they heard footsteps. Looking up, they saw Tezuka and Oishi, each carrying their own bentos as well.

"Hello, may we join you?" Oishi asked politely, Tezuka silent by his side.

"Of course!" Eiji replied happily. Fuji just smiled.

Seating themselves next to the two boys, they nodded their thanks.

"So, how has your first day been?" Oishi asked.

"Great!" Eiji said. "You should have seen Fuji last class. He made a fool of the teacher. Hahaha…"

Looking curiously at the now-laughing boy and his silent friend, Oishi and Tezuka asked what had happened.

"It was nothing," Fuji said, speaking up for the first time. "He thought I wasn't paying attention and I just proved that I was."

Dismissing the topic, Oishi said, "Oh, by the way, some of our friends might be joining us if you don't mind."

"Oh?" Eiji stopped laughing at this remark.

"That's alright." Fuji said, already suspecting who they might be.

Just then, they heard loud squabbling behind them and they all turned to look.

"Give that back, Echizen!"

"Yada."

"Echizeeennnn!" A tall boy whined.

Behind them, a boy walked quietly and a taller one with a notebook in his hand was writing quickly into it.

Coming upon Tezuka and Oishi, they settled down, making their group into an even larger circle. They had yet to notice Fuji and Eiji.

"Buchou, Echizen took my drink." Momoshiro complained, while Ryoma just ignored him.

"Calm down, Momo." Oishi tried to placate him. He knew the two were good friends, but he didn't like fighting.

"But, Oishi-senpai…"

"What's wrong?"

Turning at the new voice, they all finally noticed the two boys. Eiji was looking on curiously, waiting for an answer to his question. Fuji, on the other hand, was quietly eating his food, not seeming to pay attention at all.

"Aaaahhh! It's them!" Momo cried.

Ryoma looked up from his Ponta juice, calmly observing the two.

Kaido ignored them, continuing to prepare his meal.

Takashi watched quietly while Inui opened his notebook to a new page and held his hand poised in preparation for new data.

Oishi and Tezuka both sweatdropped at their reactions.

"Us?" Eiji questioned, looking adorably confused in Oishi's opinion.

"They were also at the tennis courts this morning, Eiji." Fuji said quietly.

"Really? Oh, wait, you were the one that was beating the tall guy there." Eiji said pointing first at Ryoma then Momo.

Ryoma smirked as Momo wailed.

"Calm down, Momo." Oishi tried again. Turning to Eiji and Fuji, he said, "Yes, these are our friends. We are all on the tennis team here at Seigaku. Actually, this is basically the whole regular team, without substitutes."

Seeing Eiji and Fuji looking at the others curiously, Oishi started with introductions: "Next to me here is Momoshiro Takeshi, he's a second year player; next to him is Ryoma Echizen, our freshman prodigy – don't underestimate him; next to him is Takashi Kawamura, he's shy, but watch out when he gets a racket in his hands; next to him is Kaido Kaoru, he can be a bit volatile so don't bug him; and finally next to Tezuka is Inui Sadaharu, the team's data manager, he knows everything about everyone."

"Hello," Eiji said, Fuji just nodded.

"And, this everyone, is Eiji Kikumaru" Oishi said, pointing to the boy in question "and next to him is Fuji Syusuke. They both just transferred to our school today."

"No wonder we didn't know them." Takashi said. "They're new. Welcome to our school. It's nice to meet you."

"Thanks!" Eiji chirped.  
All digging into their lunches, they chatted about their various classes and other interests. Finally, Momo turned to the two new boys and asked, "So, you two play tennis?"

Hearing this question, everyone quieted down and looked at Eiji and Fuji. The two boys glanced at each other quickly before replying, "Hai."

"I knew it!" Momo cried.

"Baka." Ryoma sighed. "Of course they play. They were at the courts this morning and they are carrying tennis bags."

"Don't call me 'baka.'"

Seeing another squabble in the making, Fuji and Eiji sweatdropped.

"Are they always like this?" Eiji asked, hesitantly.

"Aah. Don't mind them." Tezuka replied for once. "They will be punished later."

This remark made Momo and Ryoma blanch and quiet down, both thinking of the laps they would have to run later.

"So, are you any good?" Momo asked again.

Fuji just smiled serenely.

Seeing that he wasn't getting a response from the strangely beautiful but quiet boy with closed eyes, Momo turned to Eiji. "Ne, ne?"

"Well…" Eiji said, "I guess were okay. Fuji's the one who's never lost. We've been playing since we were children but he always seems a step ahead of everyone."

"What high school did you previously play for?" Inui asked.

"None."

Looking up, he seemed shocked.

"You haven't played on a team before?" Takashi asked.

"No." Eiji replied, quietly. He looked down and even Fuji's benign smile had dimmed a bit.

Unsure how to react to this response, the regulars continued eating, their thoughts reeling.

_How can they not have wanted to play on a team? It seems like they both love tennis judging by the way Eiji's eyes light up every time it is mentioned or discussed. This morning he seemed so happy at the courts, watching us play. I want to see him that happy again… I don't want him sad… what am I saying?!? I just met him. _Oishi thought.

Tezuka's own thoughts ran in a similar path, but with a different boy in mind. _He seems so quiet and sad all of a sudden. I can't see his eyes but I know that their brilliant color would have dimmed if they had been visible. What is it about tennis that they haven't played on a team? I want to know_…

"Hey, why don't you join _our_ tennis club then?" Momo asked brightly.

Looking up at this, the two boys stared at Momo.

"Of course. That is a great idea! Why don't you two come by the courts after school and play a few games. We can see what you're like." Oishi said.

"Well…" Eiji pondered, fiddling with his thumbs.

"Ne, Tezuka?"

"Aah, that's fine." _I am curious on how they play. They said they were good, but how good is 'good?'_ Tezuka wondered.

"Great! So, you'll come?" Oishi said excitedly.

"Fuji?" Eiji questioned.

"Hmmm…" Fuji said, bringing his fingers to his chin while he thought it over.

Seeing that Eiji would follow Fuji's lead, Oishi turned to Fuji. "Come on, you don't have to stay the whole time if you don't want to. It's just for fun and it will be just us and a few others. There is no real practice today so the whole club won't be there if you're worried about people watching."

"Hmmm…"

"Oishi." Tezuka said firmly. "It's up to them."

Just then the bell rang, signaling lunch's end. Sighing, they all began to gather their things and head to the main building.

Feeling Oishi and the others' expectant eyes on him, Fuji glanced at Eiji. His friend seemed to want to go, but was worried for the same reasons he was. They couldn't let the others know, not once they had showed them their skills. They would be so disappointed. Glancing at Tezuka, Fuji met his golden brown eyes. _I do want to play, though. He seems so strong, in more ways than one and we may be able to play here. We have always been careful, but maybe it is time to take some risks._

"Well, we _had_ planned on playing a bit after school at the park on our way home… so, our families aren't expecting us right away…" Fuji said.

Noticing the seeming agreement in his friend's voice, Eiji cried, "YEAH!! Thank you, Fuji!" Hugging his friend tightly, he turned to the others. "We'll be there."

They were all pleased with their response and hoped their questions would be answered this afternoon. _What kind of tennis did these two play? How good were they?_

"But, just for a little while." Fuji commented, raising his voice lightly over their chatter. They all looked at him.

"We will only play for a bit."

Nodding, they wondered why he would stress the time they would play. _Did they have other plans? What could be more important than _tennis

Tezuka, however, felt that there was more to it than that. There was something about these two new boys. He wanted to know what they were hiding. As they all split up to go to class, he hoped that he would find out more this afternoon on the tennis courts.

To Be Continued

* * *

Coming Up Soon: Chapter 4 – A Short Match, Even More Questions: Eiji and Fuji meet after school as promised and play a few games against the regulars. But, why do they insist on not staying? Why won't they join the team? What is holding them back?

SO SORRY about the late update. I really meant to update sooner but college classes started again and I have been busy with homework, reading, and my job. Ah!! I so need another vacation. I will try to UPDATE AGAIN WITHIN TWO WEEKS, maybe sooner if I have some free time when I am bored. Keep reading and hope the story still holds your interest!

So, what did you think? Please submit a review and tell me what you think of the story so far. I plan on continuing it, so don't worry about scaring me away with harsh comments. I welcome compliments and criticism. So, click the button below and see you next chapter. Jaa ne!


	5. Chapter 4: A Short Match, Even More Ques...

Hey everyone! Thanks to all of you who reviewed the first couple chapters of my story. I love hearing from all of you! It was so much more than I expected for my first fic. So, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!! I truly feel loved.

Hopefully, I made it in time with this update. (If you remember, I promised to review within 2 weeks. I will try to continue this for each update.) So, enjoy the story and keep the reviews coming!

But, before I let you continue to the next chapter, I just wanted to remind you of a few things:

- I mainly have characters call other characters by their most recognized name or the name that that character is normally called by others or a specific person. Also, I may have younger characters call seniors, -senpai, and other Japanese suffixes but that's about it. I hope this clears things up and doesn't distract from the plot or dialogue of the story. Thanks for the comments from devoted viewers of Prince of Tennis.

- And, this story _will_ have pairings in it, but MUCH later – probably 2 or so more chapters, maybe sooner though depending how this story pans out. I'm not quite sure where it is going, but just to let you know. The pairs did just meet so they need to get to know each other a bit better before they start all the lovin'…

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters, because if I did, the show would have more open shounen-ai where Fuji and Tezuka were a couple as were other members of the show. hehehe

"blah" = spoken dialogue between characters

_blah_ = unspoken thoughts, also used for emphasis on words or phrases

* * *

CHAPTER 4: A Short Match, Even More Questions

The sun shined brightly in the afternoon as devoted boys gathered at the tennis courts. There was no practice scheduled today, but they loved tennis and spent all their free time on the courts. Today, however, something was different. The air which was usually crisp and clean, the smell of sweat and hard-work floating about was dulled by the small turnout of members. A couple first years were practicing their swings while chatting on the sidelines while the regular members gathered on court A. Few other people were around.

"Are they here yet?" Momoshiro asked.

"Baka." Echizen said. "You don't see them here do you?"

"Oi!" Momo cried indignantly.

"Stop it, you two." Oishi said, ever the mediator of the team. "They said they would come and we are actually 15 minutes early, so calm down."

It was true they had all arrived early. Eager to see what kind of tennis the two mysterious boys played, they had all rushed from their last class to the locker room to change and finally to the courts. Now, standing together waiting for Fuji and Eiji, their patience was growing thin. The boys said they would come after their last classes and would meet them here after they had changed and gathered their things.

"Aaaaahhhh! How much looonnnngggeeerrrrr?" Momo whined.

"They'll be here soon." Kawamura said.

"Yes, there is still 10 minutes until the appointed time." Tezuka stated. "So, be patient and stop whining, or I'll give you something to whine about."

Blanching, they all turned away and began swinging their rackets or started volleying in playful matches, trying to keep busy.

.................................................

Meanwhile, in the locker room, Fuji and Eiji were just setting down their bags and pulling out a change of clothes.

"Ne, Fuji," Eiji said. "Are you sure this is okay?"

"It will be fine, Eiji. Just don't push yourself and be careful."

"I know."

"We'll ask only to play a few games and not a full match."

"Won't they wonder why? It will seem odd to them." Eiji said.

"I think we are a mystery to them already, so why not add more shadows to what they think they know, hmm?" Fuji replied, a sly smile on his face.

"Fuji! You're gonna go all-out aren't you?" Eiji cried, wide-eyed at his friend, while putting his things in a locker.

Pulling his own shirt over his head and exchanging his shorts, Fuji sat down to put on his athletic shoes. "Well, I think I might show them a move or two. It will be fun. How about you?"

"Well, maybe. It would be nice to just play for fun and not worry about anything else. I could try a new flip that I've been working on..." Eiji replied, tying his own shoelaces.

"Great."

Finally finished changing, they both grabbed their tennis bags filled with rackets and waterbottles and moved toward the door.

"You have your cell phone, right Eiji?" Fuji questioned, pointing to his own attached to his waist and concealed under his shirt.

"Yep!" Eiji chirped, patting the bulge on his hip lightly. (the cell phone, you hentai!)

"Okay, let's go then."

With this in mind, they both stepped through the locker door and headed toward the tennis courts where the regulars anxiously waited.

.................................................

"Here they come!" Momo shouted.

Instantly, all the members ceased their play and moved toward the two boys. A couple of the other tennis club members who had been watching the regulars practice also turned curiously to the two boys entering the court gate. They wondered what about them made the famous regular members so interested, and creeped closer hoping to catch some of their conversation.

"You made it!" Oishi cried, happily as he reached Fuji and Eiji.

"Ah." Fuji said, setting his bag down and beginning to stretch his arms and legs out.

"Hiya, Oishi!" Eiji said. "Of course we were coming. You didn't doubt us, did you?"

Blushing lightly, Oishi hastened to soothe him. "No, no. I knew you'd come. I guess we were all a bit impatient."

"Hn." Kaido muttered.

Following Fuji's example, Eiji began to stretch. First, he pulled his arms forward, then to the side, the opposite side, and then backwards. Next, he did waist-twists one way, then the other. Moving to his legs, he flexed them a few times and started stretching out his calf and thigh muscles. Rolling his ankles, he made sure his body would be ready for any movement he commanded of it.

Fuji, next to him, was following a similar routine, but with less twists and turns of his body. He focused on his arm and leg muscles, making sure they were flexible and warmed up.

Watching them, the others were a bit apprehensive as to the amount of stretching they was doing. Sure, it was routine to stretch before playing, but both Fuji and Eiji were doing so as if to prevent any sort of injury or strain possible. Especially Eiji, as he twisted almost 180 degrees at the waist.

Wincing, Momo said, "Wow, Eiji, how can you move like that?"

"Ara?" Eiji questioned, confused.

"He is just really flexible." Fuji commented, as he finished his stretches and picked up his racket to do a few practice swings.

"Yep! That's me!" Eiji chirped up, smiling brightly. "But, I've just begun."

With that warning, he began to bend backwards. Eyes widening, the regulars and other onlookers gawked at him as he fell backwards and, at the last second, caught himself with his hands, then flipped upright again.

"Sugoi!" one of the girls at the fence whispered.

Moving away from the group, Eiji began to jump in place, each bounce bringing him a bit higher into the air. Finally reaching a steady pace, Eiji flipped every few hops and continued his stretches.

"Ne, Echizen…" Momo whispered to Ryoma.

"What is it?" Ryoma asked, bored.

"What do you think he is doing? All those jumps and twists…"

"They're moves from gymnastics and aerobics, Momo." Kawamura inserted.

"What?"

"There was a gymnastics class next to my own kendo class when I was young, and they students did moves like that. They were very flexible and could do amazing feats."

"Hmmm…" Ryoma said, thinking how this could affect Eiji's tennis.

Listening nearby, Oishi smiled lightly. _Eiji__ is quite a surprise. He has the flexibility, and apparently the agility, to match his bright and bubbly personality. I wonder how he uses this special ability with a racket. I hope he is as skilled in tennis as he is in capturing my interest. I don't know why I am being drawn to him, but maybe I will know once I see him play…_

While the others were watching Eiji perform flips and twist his body in odd positions to warm up, Fuji had seemed to fade into the background of their awareness. All but Tezuka's, that is.

Tezuka watched Fuji as he stretched his lithe body and then began swinging his racket in smooth arcs. _He seems so calm and yet, I sense a certain hesitancy in him. What is he afraid of here? Watching him and his friend stretch and prepare, I can tell they are experienced athletes. Their muscles are clearly defined and the flex and play of those muscles are well-honed. What kind of tennis will they show us today? And, what was that time stipulation about? Will they remember it? Plagued by these questions, I can only stay close to __Fuji__, a blue-eyed angel, who draws me near despite my own hesitancy and attraction. _

"Ne, Tezuka?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Tezuka turned at the soft voice. "Yes, Fuji?"

"Have you really been waiting to see me all day?"

Gasping lightly at the double meaning, Tezuka looked closely at Fuji. Done warming up, Fuji was holding his racket lightly in front of him, smiling as always. However, Tezuka thought he could detect a hint of mischievousness in that smile.

"No." Tezuka replied. _Of course, I have been waiting. I couldn't get his beautiful face out of my head all day! It was a wonder none of my teachers noticed me daydreaming. It would have spread through the entire school within an hour._ "Just the last 15 minutes."

"Oh, well, I hope you aren't disappointed by our demonstration today." Fuji replied, his smile still in place despite the slight dimming of his thoughts at Tezuka's response.

"Aah."

Seeing Eiji heading over to Fuji and the others following behind him, Tezuka turned to face them.

"Hey Fuji, you ready?" Eiji asked.

"Un, you?"

"Yep! All set to go!" he replied happily, bouncing a bit in place.

"Okay, who wants to play them?" Tezuka called out. "This request includes you second years as well." Having been noticed at last, the other tennis club members sauntered over and were introduced to the two new boys.

"This is Arai, and this is Keisuke." Oishi said. "They are substitutes for the regulars, in case we have an injury or something happens so that we are unable to play."

"So, you two are thinking of joining our tennis club?" Keisuke said, smiling lightly.

"Not just anyone can join, you know?" Arai said, tauntingly. "The regulars here are all top-notch players. I'm not even sure if you deserve to play them."

Silence abounded at this remark. The regulars were now standing to the side, watching their two substitutes with the two new boys. Waiting for their reaction to the sneer at their skills, they looked on quietly.

"Hey!" Eiji called out indignantly, held back only by Fuji's hand on his arm.

"Oh, really?" Fuji asked, a slightly different tone to his voice.

Unaware of the brewing emotions from the two boys, Arai continued. "Yes, _really_. This one here can't seem to stand still long enough to get through a tennis game and you… your eyes are closed. Why's that? Is something wrong with them? How are you supposed to play tennis when you can't see the ball? Hmm..?"

"Oh? You don't think I can?"

"Fuji!"

"Eiji, calm down." Fuji soothed. Turning to the two sneering substitutes, he said. "We'll play you. Just 3 games, though. That should be enough to prove our skills and, also, any more and you wouldn't stand a chance."

"Why you --!" Arai started.

"2 out of 3 games wins, okay?" Fuji restated. Facing the other regulars, he asked for their agreement.

Wondering why he declined to play a full 6-game match, Tezuka gave his nod of approval. Hoping that he would be able to find out what was it about Fuji that drew his eye during his short match, Tezuka directed the others toward court A and called out the match. Oishi volunteered to be the referee.

"Alright. And, I will play this other one," Keisuke said to Eiji, "on court B."

"No." both Fuji and Eiji stated.

Turning at that, they all looked once again at the two boys standing side by side.

"We will do one match at a time." Fuji stated firmly, Eiji nodding along with him.

_Why do they insist on these stipulations?!? First, it was only a 3 game match instead of a 6 game one and now, it is one match at a time...? _These thoughts were running through each of the regulars' minds. But, seeing no true reason to decline the request, Tezuka agreed and they all moved to court A.

"Okay, so who wants to go first?" Oishi asked.

"I think Eiji should." Fuji replied. Glancing to his side, Fuji's smile widened and took on a mischievous glint that Eiji immediately recognized.

"Alright, Fuji. Let's have some fun with them." Eiji replied, snickering lightly.

Confused and intrigued by their insistence, Momo asked, "Why Eiji first? What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Fuji said, smiling serenely once again.

"Yeah, it's just for a better show." Eiji chirped. "Yep, yep!"

"Show?" Kawamura questioned.

"Well, if Fuji went first, he would awe you to such an extent that my skills would be dimmed. So, if I start, then I can give you a good show and lead up to Fuji who will blow you away." Eiji explained with a bright smile and a wink.

Now, they all turned to stare at Fuji who seemed unaffected by the heat of their gazes. They all wondered just how 'good' he was, now. Of course, Fuji let nothing slip into his expression as his eyes remained shut and his smile firmly in place.

"Okay, well let's begin then." Oishi called from the referee's chair. "First match, Eiji vs. Keisuke. Best of 3 games. Keisuke serves."

Moving outside the fence, the regulars all found a spot to watch from that they felt gave them the best view. Momo and Ryoma stayed near the middle of the court in front of Oishi's chair. Inui, who had been scribbling furiously in his notebook the entire time, stood next to Ryoma, Kaido at his other side. Kawamura stood quietly beside Momo.

Fuji however, refused to leave the court and instead sat on the bench on Eiji's side of the court that was usually reserved for coaches in a game. Tezuka sat silently beside him.

When they had decided to begin the match, everyone began to move toward the gates to watch the game from outside the fence. Fuji, however, moved to the court. _Why did he stay? _Tezuka thought. _Seeing him sitting there so close to his friend, offering last minute instructions or advice, I could not hear, but I will stay as well. _

It was not unusual for Tezuka to be bench coach in a match, being the team coach, but this was not a regular match. He hoped that with a close up view, he could possibly see the truth behind their tennis.

As Keisuke served and the game began, Tezuka turned slightly to the smaller boy beside him. Noticing his eyes were still closed, yet intent on the game before him, Tezuka decided to talk with him.

"So, why did you remain here in the fence rather than watching it outside like the others?"

"I must be close enough to reach Eiji in case something happens." Fuji replied, absentmindedly.

Tensing, Tezuka glanced at Fuji. _It looks like __Fuji__ was so intent on the game that he was not aware of what he just said. What did he mean by that, 'in case something happens'? What could possibly happen to Eiji?_

Hoping to unearth another clue to the two boys, Tezuka asked, "'Something happens?' What could happen to him?"

"What?" Fuji asked, startled. Turning from the game before him, he stared at Tezuka, blue eyes intent on the ones before him. _What did I say? Why did he ask that? Damn it! I can't have him questioning me and Eiji. We don't want the others to know. What do I say to get out of this..? Hmm…._

Staring into Fuji's eyes, Tezuka was mesmerized. Feeling himself drown into those eyes, he tried weakly to pull back, but could do nothing in the face of those sharp eyes. He could almost see the wheels of Fuji's clever mind working, backtracking and trying to cover up his minor slip. _What is he hiding?!?_

"Just see for yourself, Eiji uses very acrobatic plays and he might slip or twist the wrong way one day. I don't want anything to happen to my best friend." Fuji said, eyes once again closed, smile firmly in place. He hoped that his quick-thinking would divert Tezuka's attention long enough for him to turn the conversation into another direction.

"Hmm.."

"Game, Eiji. 1-0." Oishi cried out.

Turning at the call, both Tezuka and Fuji refocused on the game in front of them, Tezuka promising himself to bring it up later and Fuji thanking Oishi for interrupting the tension between them.

"Sugoi, Eiji-senpai!" Momo yelled. "It's amazing how he can bounce around the court like that. I don't know how he does it."

"Using his already incredible flexibility added to gymnastic skills, Eiji is able to manipulate his body to reach balls that would normally be out of reach." Inui commented. "Remarkable, really."

"Eiji serves."

"Yoshi!" Eiji said. "Here I go."

Tossing the ball up, Eiji jumped and hit the ball across the court. Whizzing across the net, it bounced and Keisuke rushed to reach the ball. Returning it with a straight shot toward the far corner, he grinned, thinking he might have finally got one past the energetic red-headed player. His smile slowly dissolved, however, as Eiji sprinted toward the ball and caught it in a diving move. The ball fell just over the net and Keisuke ran to scoop up the volley. But, he was just short as the ball bounced a second time when he got to the net.

"15-love."

Giggling lightly, Eiji prepared to serve again. Keisuke just grunted and moved into a receiving position. He was breathing harshly from all the running he had been doing trying to catch Eiji's returns. They were all over the court and he was fastly fading. Eiji, himself, seemed in better condition with only a light sweat on his forehead. Breathing lightly, he seemed fine.

"Wow! Go Eiji-senpai!" Momo and other spectators yelled, as the game continued. Eiji managed to keep his lead until he almost tripped after a particularly long rally between him and Keisuke. His legs seemed to almost give out on him and he was now breathing more harshly than before.

"Hey, is he alright?" Kawamura asked. "Is something wrong?"

These same thoughts were running through Oishi's head as he continued to referee the game. Wondering if he should stop the game to see what was wrong, he stopped at Fuji's voice.

"Eiji." Was all he said.

The simple use of his name by his best friend seemed to wake Eiji up a bit. He turned to his friend who was watching him closely, eyes open and focused on his face and frame. Eiji remained silent under his friend's perusal, knowing he was analyzing just how worn out he was.

"Fuji, just a bit more."

"Alright, but stop toying with him and finish it." Fuji said, sitting back and folding his arms, in an almost uncanny reflection of the silent boy beside him.

_'Toying with him?'_ _You mean Eiji has just been toying with Keisuke this entire time?_ Tezuka wondered. _Ah, yes. This must be what he meant by putting on a 'show' for them. But, why is he so tired? There've been only playing for two games, though they have been long and drawn out ones that could have ended earlier. Eiji was clearly fooling around, I realize now, but why didn't he end it sooner if his stamina is this low? _

"Right." Eiji said. "Just give me a minute, then you're up."

Turning back to the court, Eiji started flipping his racket around his wrist. Moving into position to serve one last time, Eiji continued flipping as he contemplated his opponent. Keisuke was breathing harshly, and his racket rested limply in his tired hand.

_No wonder he is a substitute. _Eiji thought._ He has little to no stamina and does not move quickly enough on the court. He definitely needs more work if he ever plans to play against serious players. It's true I have just been playing around with him. But, I misjudged the length of time that had passed by, so swept in the game like I was. Now, I am tired as well and I must end it before I tire further and the others begin to suspect anything. Then, __Fuji__ can finish that other kid off quickly and we can head home to rest. Okay! _

Snapping out of his thoughts, Eiji tossed the ball and served hard to the far corner. Keisuke ran for the ball and barely managed to return it to the opposite court. Eiji had ran to the net and was prepared for the predictable return and quickly slammed it right through Keisuke's legs to end the game.

"Game set and match, Eiji wins 2-0." Oishi called out, smiling brightly at the red-head who was currently cheering and bouncing over to his best friend. Deciding to join him, Oishi climbed down from the high chair and made his way over to the others.

"Nice game, Eiji." Fuji complimented, resting a friendly hand on his friend's shoulder while handing him a towel and his water bottle.

"Thanks, Fuji." Eiji said, dropping down onto the bench and putting the towel over his head while he caught his breath. "That's alright. Just calm down and relax." Fuji soothed, rubbing his friend's back softly, unaware of the pair of golden-brown eyes intent on his actions.

"Great job, Eiji!" Oishi said, reaching the group. "Your acrobatic play was amazing. You have great skills in order to see the ball so well and bend your body to reach all of those shots."

Looking up at Oishi, Eiji smiled a bit wearily and replied, "No problem, Oishi. It was fun."

Oishi looked closely at Eiji and noticed his quick breathing and slightly pale face. Worried, he asked, "Are you okay?"

By now, the other regulars had come up to them and gathered around Eiji, complimenting and questioning him:

"That was great, Eiji-senpai!"

"Where did you learn to play like that?"

"Can I play you next?"

"Nice game!"

Avoiding Oishi's question and worried eyes, Eiji turned to the others with a smile and tried to answer what questions he could. Before things got out of hand, however, Fuji cleared his throat and said, "Eiji, here, take a drink, and stay seated during my match. We'll leave soon after, okay?"

"Sure, Fuji."

At the mention of the other boy's match, the regulars' attention shifted to the smiling boy and to Arai who was talking with Keisuke across the court. Now, that they had seen the unusual way that Eiji played, they wondered what kind of tennis Fuji played. He most likely was not into acrobatic play as his bouncing friend was, considering the different sort of warm-up they did. Eiji's play seemed to reflect his personality, cheerful and energetic; he had bounded around the court and never seemed to sit still. Fuji, however, was usually silent and his expression rarely wavered from the genial smile and the closed eyes. He was the complete opposite of his friend who seemed to be an open book, wearing his emotions on his sleeve. Fuji's face was always closed and his control only made them wonder what he was really like. That kind of control, if applied to tennis, could yield some interesting results.

Inwardly perking up at the idea of Fuji's match, Tezuka called out orders to the others, "Okay. Everyone off the court. Arai, Fuji, prepare for your match. Oishi, you will referee again."

They all moved off to following his instructions, Eiji remaining by the captain's side on the bench. He was still bent over with a towel over his head, water bottle close at hand.

"Alright." Oishi called for attention. "Second match, Fuji vs. Arai. Best of 3 games." Seeing both sides were ready, he called out the signal to begin.

Sensing movement at his side, Tezuka glanced at Eiji. Eiji had brought the towel around his neck and was currently drinking from the water bottle. Lowering it, he wiped his face again as Oishi called out the match. Watching Eiji closely, Tezuka saw him smirk and wink. Tezuka followed his gaze and saw Fuji standing on the court with his ever-present smile on his face. His eyes were mostly closed but there was a very small sliver of blue visible and Tezuka could note a particular sparkle in them. Glancing from Fuji and back to Eiji, Tezuka felt that he was being left out of something. _These two know something that they aren't telling us. Why do I get the feeling that this match is going to be radically different than the one we just witnessed? _

"First set, Arai serves."

Turning back to watch the game, Tezuka waited impatiently as the ball was tossed and slammed toward the other side of the net, his thoughts reaching toward the smaller boy on the court.

_Fuji__. Show me your tennis. _

To Be Continued

* * *

Coming Up Soon: Chapter 5 – Tennis Prodigy, Fuji Syusuke: Fuji's match with Arai raises the spirits of the regulars who clamor to play the smiling genius; but, why do Eiji and Fuji refuse to join the team? More questions abound and Tezuka is getting frustrated with the silence.

SO SORRY about the late update. I really meant to update sooner but my professors assign way too much work and I have been busy complaining and rushing to finish it all after my usual bout of procrastination. Ah!! I so need a break. I will try to UPDATE AGAIN WITHIN TWO WEEKS, maybe sooner if I have some free time when I am bored. Keep reading and hope the story still holds your interest!

So, what did you think? Please submit a review and tell me what you think of the story so far. I plan on continuing it, so don't worry about scaring me away with harsh comments. I welcome compliments and criticism. So, click the button below and see you next chapter. Jaa ne!


	6. Chapter 5: Fuji Syusuke, Tennis Prodigy

Hey everyone! I am SO SO SO SORRY that I haven't updated recently and certainly not on the day that I promised I would. I do have a valid excuse though, so hear me out before you bring out the axes and pitchforks: I accidentally spilled juice on my keyboard! '' I was so heartbroken! My precious computer was ruined!! Only some of the keys actually worked and the space bar was _not_ one of the one. I couldn't type a single sentence. It would just look like a string of letters than coherent sentences. Then, my computer was flooded with viruses daily! I don't know what was going on but surely someone out there was after me! Oh my gosh, it was horrendous and as each day went by I felt so bad for not updating. I just got my new keyboard in the mail finally and by then, I admit I was losing interest in writing my story. I have no idea where it is going and not sure what I am going to do with it. Then, college work came along and interrupted me again – I have been so busy with the assignments my horrible teachers have been giving me! (sigh)…

Anyways, here I am, giving all my faithful readers and reviewers the next chapter that has been demanded. To say I was surprised with the amount of reviews I got would be an understatement. I love you all and don't worry, I won't give up on this story. Also, here's a bit of good news: School is ending in another month, so I'll have the whole summer to finish this fic. Yay! But, I will try to update before then and not leave you all hanging again like I did last time, I really _am_ sorry…. I didn't realize how much people liked my story, I am still a newbie at this fanfiction-writing business.

Well, enough of that. On with the fic! (I WROTE AN ESPECIALLY LONG CHAPTER AS A "SORRY" FOR NOT UPDATING BEFORE WHEN I SAID I WOULD. I HOPE YOU ALL FORGIVE ME AND ENJOY THE CHAPTER. Don't forget to read the comments at the end and send me reviews on what you think of the story.)

Disclaimer: I am a poor college student, how much do you actually think I own besides tons of stress and homework?!? I certainly don't own Prince of Tennis (Tennis no Oujisama) or any of its characters… (sigh..)

* * *

Chapter 5: Tennis Prodigy, Fuji Syusuke

"Yoshi!" Fuji said, standing up and heading onto the court where his opponent waited.

After watching Eiji's match against Keisuke, Arai was a bit nervous about his own match. He was still confident that _he_ would win, no doubt about that, but he was as curious as they all were about what type of tennis Fuji played. During his friend's match, Arai had watched Fuji, trying to gauge his opponent and glean some sort of information that would give him an edge over the mysterious boy. But, Fuji had merely sat there calmly next to the captain, smiling.

_He seems so clueless. _Arai thought. _What is _with_ him? How can he see with his eyes closed like that? Is it some sort of trick? And, what was it he and Eiji said about a "show?" Does he think I am so weak, that he can easily beat me? We'll see about that, __Fuji__! I'll show you I'm not someone to take lightly…_

"I'm looking forward to Fuji's match, aren't you, Ryoma? Especially after his friend's acrobatic moves, I wonder how Fuji plays… When they were stretching, Fuji didn't focus on anything special like Eiji did with those jumps and flips. He just concentrated on his arms and legs like usual…" Momo commented.

"Hmm… mada mada da ne…" Ryoma murmured, eyes already fixed on the two boys who were facing each other on the court.

Watching each other across the net, Fuji smiled at his opponent.

"Nice day for a match, ne Arai-san?" he asked.

"Let's get this over with." Arai replied, full of confidence.

Shrugging, Fuji moved into the receiving position as his opponent prepared to serve.

The ball was tossed up in the air. Watching it fly, Arai chanced a glance at Fuji to see him ready, waiting, and … smiling. _That damn smile of his is getting annoying. I'll make sure it's not there for long_. With new resolve, Arai brought his racket up and slammed the ball across the court in a bullet serve, his specialty.

Fuji quickly moved to intercept the ball and returned it nimbly. Momentarily shocked by Fuji's movement, Arai missed the ball that zoomed past him.

"15-love, Fuji."

_How did he return my serve so easily? Only the other regulars can do that…_

Serving again, the game began as Fuji deftly returned each of Arai's serves and carrying on several volleys showing his easy control of the court. The first set was quickly won by Fuji, Arai failing to get one ball past the other boy.

"Change courts." Oishi called out.

"Hmm… I wonder why Eiji was so smug and awed by Fuji's skills," Momo asked from his place behind the fence. "There was nothing too special about what we saw just now beyond his quick foot-work and ability to return all of Arai's plays."

"You're right, Momo." Inui agreed. "There is something more that we are missing..."

Hearing their conversation, Eiji turned to them and smiled. "Don't worry. Fuji is just warming up. He should be ready now, though, so keep your eyes peeled (wink)."

"Warming up? He's just _warming up_?!?" Keisuke whispered. "Arai has the better chance of becoming a regular between the two of us, and this guy… is using him to _warm up_?"

"Hm, very interesting." Oishi said, turning back to the court. Both players were moving toward the other side, crossing the net on different sides. Arai was sweating profusely while Fuji seemed fine. He was sweating lightly, but it could just be from the warm weather.

Fuji continued to walk to the opposite side, but stopped briefly in front of Tezuka and Eiji who were sitting on the bench in front of him. Looking first at Eiji, Fuji considered his condition. _He seems fine which is a relief. I was worried that we would have to leave or call home. Eiji pushed himself a bit too much, playing around as he did with that other boy. He was too wrapped up in the joy of playing to be fully aware of his own condition. That is why we watch out for each other, each knowing the other's limits and when help is needed beyond our own abilities. Eiji is recovering from his bout with Keisuke, no longer breathing harshly or sweating from strain. Good. But, Eiji is stronger than me and considering my current condition, I know that I need to finish this match quickly._

"One more game, Eiji, then we can go home. Alright?"

Hearing this, Eiji looked more closely at his best friend. _He is tired. All he really did was return that boy's hits – he did none of his specialty moves that require more strength and concentration… But, by the look in his eyes, he is going to pull out a few of those now to end this quickly. He knows that I am tired as well; it has been a long day and playing these matches, especially in such hot weather, is not helping us. That phrase he just used, I know what he means. I agree, we both are going to need a ride home after this and what will surely result from Fuji's match._

"Just a minute, Fuji."

Getting up slowly, Eiji walked a short distance away and pulled out his cell phone from underneath his shirt. Pressing a few buttons, he began to talk quietly to the other person on the line.

Meanwhile, all the other regulars were confused by these actions. _What was going on?_ They wondered. _Who is Eiji calling and why was he carrying a cell phone, concealed underneath his shirt, obviously for quick and easy access?_

Tezuka, still sitting right in front of Fuji, silently fumed as the same questions warred in his head, but he had a bit more insight as he was so close to the two boys. Fuji had picked up his water bottle and was sipping slowly from it, drawing Tezuka's gaze to his slim neck and face. _He's sweating … a bit pale, too, now that I think about it. Is he alright?_

When Fuji had begun playing, Tezuka had been anticipating a great match but was sadly disappointed as he merely saw Fuji returning the ball easily and winning the first set. Looking beyond that though, he noticed that Fuji would sometimes hesitate before he moved, almost like he was planning to do one thing, then would quickly change his mind. He moved gracefully across the court and swung smoothly, demonstrating his skill… but … something was missing. Tezuka couldn't place it yet but, he felt like Fuji was not playing up to his full potential. He was holding back.

Then, when Fuji had come up to him and Eiji, he noticed that he didn't look as calm and unflustered as before. Frustration turning to worry, Tezuka watched Fuji watch Eiji, blue eyes open and studying his friend. _What does he see? Eiji seems to be recovering from whatever happened to him on the court, whether it just be his seemingly low stamina or something else… but, then __Fuji__ is looking for confirmation, I guess. His worry for his friend is admirable. _Looking again at Fuji's palor, Tezuka was about to ask if Fuji was okay, but then Fuji told his friend to wait one more game and then they would leave. _There seems to be something more to that phrase though, as Eiji studied his friend in turn, probably seeing the same signs of tiredness that I do. He then got up and pulled a cell phone out from beneath his shirt and calls someone. Obviously, this person is important or called often as it is a speed-dial number. He moves out of range so I can't tell what he is saying but, soon he returns._

"Okay, Fuji. 10 minutes."

Fuji smiles lightly at his friend who pats him on the shoulder and lightly pushes him toward the court.

Turning back one more time, Fuji glanced at Tezuka to see him staring in interest and questions rising in his eyes.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." he said, moving into serving position.

Eiji looked behind him to see who Fuji was speaking to to see Tezuka nod at Fuji in return. His arms were still crossed across his chest, but his eyes never strayed from Fuji.

_Oh? What's this, hmmm…?_ Eiji wondered, hiding a smile as he returned to his seat. _Looks like __Fuji__'s gained an admirer already… hehehe, and it's the captain too …. Hehehe…_

Tezuka tensed at the giggling beside him and turned to find Eiji staring at him with a glint of mischief in his eyes. _Crap! What'd I do? Was I staring again…?_

"It's okay, I won't tell him anything." Eiji said, still smirking lightly.

Tezuka just stared at him.

"Hehehe, don't look so cold. It's really okay. And you better turn to the court, Fuji is about to start."

"Start what?" Tezuka reluctantly asked, relieved the auburn-haired boy would not pester him for being caught staring at Fuji.

"Start to play, of course. He's gonna pull out a few of his special moves." Eiji said, eyes sparkling. "They are amazing! It's no wonder he is a prod-"

"Eiji!" Fuji called out, cutting his friend off.

"Oops! Sorry, I'll shut up now."

_What was that he was about to say? 'Prod-'… what? _

"Okay, we'll resume the game, now. Fuji, to serve." Oishi called out, regaining everyone's attention.

Arai waited tensely on the other side of the court. The short break had helped him to recover a bit of his stamina, but he was still tired. He watched as his opponent tossed the ball up and quickly focused on the game.

Fuji had already planned what he would show and what he would keep hidden for a later day. He decided he would tease his audience just a bit, but show enough to end this game fast so Eiji and he could go home and rest.

Tossing the ball up, he watched if for a moment as it fell then quickly brought his racket up and sending the ball across the court. Arai returned the shot easily, hitting the ball to a corner. Fuji was prepared for that and was already in position. Putting his left hand out in front of him, Fuji opened his eyes, bright blues piercing across the court. A couple of the spectators gasped at the sight. Bringing his racket up, he hit the ball back to Arai's side of the court, closing his eyes once again. Tezuka noticed the move and quickly sat forward, eyes locked to the ball, wondering what it would do. He had never seen such a position as the one Fuji had just stood in. Also, opening his eyes for the shot … there was definitely more to it than what it seemed…

Arai, who had been momentarily stunned by Fuji's blue eyes, quickly moved to intercept the ball, calculating where it would go once it bounced. Waiting, he was shocked when after the ball bounced, instead of flying up like normal, the ball merely skimmed along the ground until out of the court.

Silence rang across the court before the chatter began.

"What the heck was that?!?"

"Did you see that?"

"Wow!"

"Have you ever seen a shot like that? What is it called anyways?"

Hearing that last question, Eiji turned toward the regulars who had clustered closer to the fence. "That's one of Fuji's Triple Counters, the Tsubame Gaeshi. It's great, huh? I have no idea how he developed that shot, or any of his others, that is… but, that's Fuji, you know?"

"Tsubame Gaeshi?" Momo said. "What kind of name is that? Why'd he name it, the Swallow Return? And, you said 'Triple' counters. You mean there are two other shots like that?"

Next to him, Inui was scribbling furiously in his notebook head coming up every few seconds to glance at Fuji and his racket.

Not knowing which question to answer first, Eiji just answered the last one. "Yes, there are two other counters he developed, each named after animals as well; he created them several years ago, when we were young so the names are from a child's mind, I guess. But, Fuji loves animals so they fit even today."

Tezuka's mind was reeling. _He developed that shot and others like it _years_ ago.?!?. How could he have done that as a child? He must be a prodigy of some sort… Wait, prodigy... Yes, of course. That was what Eiji was going to say earlier, 'prodigy.' But, why does he want to conceal that fact? That shot was amazing! I have not seen the like and there are apparently more like it… __Fuji__, you become more interesting with each passing minute. _

"40-love, Fuji."

Turning back to the court, they all focused on the game that was almost over. After seeing the Tsubame Gaeshi, Arai knew he couldn't win. _That level of play is somewhere near the captain's, I think. I can't compete with that. But… I want to at least score one point against this guy!_

Rushing toward the net at a high lob, Arai jumped to smash the ball. But, Fuji had set this up on purpose to show just one more shot. He could tell that he was quickly losing his stamina and his breathing rate had increased as well.

Moving in front of where the ball would land, he heard gasps around him. The others were wondering why he was putting himself right in the way of the smash.

_What is he thinking?! He's going to get hit!_ Tezuka thought. _I've got to stop him… or something. I don't want him hurt… But, why am I acting so protective of this boy I met less than 8 hours ago? _

Sensing movement beside him, Eiji put his hand on Tezuka's shoulder. Tezuka turned at the touch which prevented him from rising from the bench as he had planned.

"It's okay. Just watch. Fuji will be alright. This shot will end it: his second Triple counter, the Higuma Otoshi."

Tezuka sat back, trusting Fuji's friend to be right or he would face serious damage later… Quickly looking back at the court, he saw Fuji bring his racket up to the smash and spin so his back was facing the net and bend forward slightly. After hitting the ball up high, his arms were spread out to his sides and his body lunged forward… unharmed.

Tezuka sighed lightly in relief as Eiji just smiled at his reaction.

The ball sailed over Arai's head to land untouched at the back of the court.

"Game set and match, Fuji wins 2-0." Oishi called out, climbing down from his chair to join the others in congratulations.

"Wow, Fuji-senpai. That was great!" Momo exclaimed loudly. "What was that last move? How did you counter a direct smash?"

Everyone had crowded around Fuji who had moved to the bench that Eiji and Tezuka had sat on during the match. Eiji had handed him a towel and his water bottle, from which he was currently drinking. Standing next to Tezuka, Fuji's eyes had closed again and he was generally ignoring those around him.

Getting no answer from him, Momo turned to Eiji. "So, Eiji-senpai, what was that?"

Grinning, Eiji said, "That was the second of Fuji's Triple counters, the Higuma Otoshi. Cool, huh?"

"Yeah! It was amazing!!" Momo gushed.

"Hn."

"Mada mada da ne." Ryoma said, unwilling to admit how impressed he was.

Inui didn't respond as he was too busy writing and observing Eiji and Fuji.

Oishi had moved to stand beside Eiji and was congratulating him as well. Inui watched how the two laughed and joked, but he could sense something was still off. Eiji was still sweating a little, and he remembered how pale he had been once his match had ended. Looking at Fuji now, he noticed a similar reaction. Fuji had set his water bottle aside, but his breathing was quick and his face a bit pale. Tezuka stood beside him, watching the boy with an almost concerned expression on his face. _Hmm… interesting_. Inui thought. _I'll have to keep on eye on those two…_ Inui refocused, though, as the conversation shifted.

"Where did you two learn to play like that?" Kawamura had asked, shyly. He had stood to the side until now, but even he was curious about these two.

"Hmm, no where really." Eiji replied. "We've played together forever and learned from other kids at the park near where we used to live. Right, Fuji?"

Lifting his head upon hearing his name, Fuji straightened his stance and replied, "Aah." Eiji noticed the tiredness in his friend's voice and had seen the straightening of his shoulders. Fuji had been leaning ever so lightly toward Tezuka who stood beside him. The captain had not said anything, nor did he now as Fuji started swaying towards him again.

_He really is tired._ Tezuka thought. _His face is so pale and he keeps swaying lightly._ Moving closer to Fuji's side, he positioned himself to catch Fuji should he fall. _What is wrong with him? He seemed alright before, now his strength seems to be fading._ Fuji had leaned toward him again, this time making contact and resting his body lightly against Tezuka's side, head against his shoulder. _Is he sleeping? I can barely tell with his eyes shut like that, but he is resting against me now in exhaustion; he seems so frail. But… none of this adds up! What is wrong and how come these two are tired after only a few games?!?_

None of the others seemed to have noticed Fuji's fatigue, or the fact that he was now leaning up against Tezuka's side, head pillowed on his shoulder, seemingly asleep. No one but Eiji and Inui, that is.

Seeing his friend like that, Eiji quickly tried to steer the conversation away from his friend and the attention back to him.

"You two are good enough to play as regulars! Why don't you join the team?" Kawamura said.

"That's a great idea! Ne, ne, Oishi-senpai, what do you think?" Momo asked, excitedly.

"Hmm…" Oishi said. Glancing at Tezuka, his eyes widened to see Fuji leaning against him, asleep. _Is he alright?_ Turning back to Momo, quickly so as not to draw attention to the two, Oishi wondered as to Tezuka's reaction to Fuji sleeping on him like that. _He didn't seem to mind, now that I think about it. Hmm… I'll have to ponder this later._

"I don't know. They are great players, of course, as we all saw. But, I'll have to talk it over later with Tezuka and Ryuzaki-sensei."

"This will be great! You two could really strengthen Seigaku's tennis team!" Momo said, turning to Eiji who had been packing up both his and Fuji's things.

Zipping up Fuji's bag and placing it next to his own readied bag on the bench, Eiji replied. "We can't join your tennis team."

Silence.

All of the members turned to stare at Eiji. Tezuka wondered why as well, but continued to support Fuji with a tentative arm around his waist and concerned eyes on his sleeping face.

"What?! Why not?" Momo cried.

"Yes, Eiji. Don't you want to join the team?"

"Ssshhhh…"

Many of the members had confused looks on their faces. _Who would _not _want to join the tennis team? _

"It's nothing. We agreed to come today, just to play a little bit with you. We never said we wanted to or were going to join your team." Eiji replied.

"But, but …"

Just then, they all heard cries of "Aniki! Eiji-niisan!" followed by a boy with light brown hair and sharp grey eyes running toward them, followed by two older girls.

Fuji seemed to wake up at the boy's cries and jolted a bit when he realized just who he was leaning against. Looking up at Tezuka, he opened his eyes to stare into Tezuka's golden-brown ones. Reading something hidden there, he smiled and patted Tezuka's arm lightly, whispering a quiet, "Thank you."

Straightening up, Fuji looked over at Eiji who had turned toward the gate when he heard their names being called.

The regulars parted the circle they had formed around Eiji and Fuji and admitted the young boy and two women.

"Aniki!" Yuuta cried, jumping at Fuji, arms encircling his waist.

"Yuuta," Fuji said softly, petting his hair and reassuring his little brother.

"Eiji," "Fuji," the women said.

"We're okay. Let's get going, though." Eiji said, picking up his bag and handing Fuji's to him.

"Here, I'll take it." Yuuta said, putting his brother's bag on his own shoulder.

"Thank you, Yuuta." Fuji said, smiling lightly. Turning back to Tezuka, Fuji smiled again, nodded and moved toward his sister as Eiji did the same to Oishi.

"Wait a sec!" Momo called out. "Who are these people? And, why are you leaving all of a sudden?"

"These are our older sisters, you can tell which is which by hair color probably." Eiji said, earning him a swat from each of the girls. Laughing lightly, he continued, "And this is ochibi, Fuji's little brother."

"Eiji-niisaaaaannnnn! Don't call me 'ochibi'!" he said, stomping his foot angrily toward Eiji.

"Eiji. Don't start that now." Fuji said quietly. Turning to the others and putting his hands on his brother's shoulders who stood in front of him, he said, "This is my younger brother, Yuuta."

"Hello." "Hi." they all greeted.

"Let's get going, boys." Yumiko, Fuji's sister, said. "Kaasan is worried about you two."

"But--" Momo started.

"Momo, be quiet." Tezuka said, watching as Fuji's brother put an arm around his elder brother's waist and began to walk off with him, both moving slowly.

"We'll see you guys later, okay?" Eiji called as they left the courts. "It was fun!"

Passing through the gates and around the building, they disappeared.

.................................................

"What just happened?" Kawamura asked.

"Not too sure." Inui said. "But, their family's appearance was kind of sudden, don't you think?"

"Aah."

"Do you think that phone call Eiji made earlier was to their families to come pick them up?" Momo asked.

"Baka, of course it was." Ryoma stated.

"Hey, don't call me that. How are we supposed to know? There are too many questions about them!" Momo retorted.

"Yes, I think I know what you are talking about." Oishi said. "Let's see if we can put our thoughts together to figure them out. Agreed?"

Everyone nodded their heads, even Tezuka who wanted to know if the others had noticed the same things he had.

"Okay, Inui, why don't you start since you are the most observant of us all?"

"Right." Inui said, flipping through his notebook.

"Well, to start off, Fuji has light brown hair that reaches 1.2 inches above his shoulders, his eyes are a clear blue, but his eyes remain closed. This is not the result of any disability or gross disfiguring. He is somehow able to see, despite this, even when playing tennis. I'm not sure how. He does open his eyes on rare occasions, it seems, like when he is startled at something he finds interesting or doing a special move on the court as he did with his Triple counter moves."

"Yes, I noticed that as well." Tezuka said. "Actually, when he plays, his eyes aren't closed entirely. They just look that way. He actually opens them the slightest bit, just enough to see the ball coming at him, I think."

"Really, buchou?" Momo asked.

Inui was currently recording this down as well as making note to keep watch next time and also a note to Tezuka's file on his current interest in the smiling boy.

"That's amazing, isn't?" Kawamura said.

"Aah."

"I know I couldn't play that way." Oishi said. "I don't think I could judge distance or timing that way."

"Yes, Fuji is indeed very smart. In his classes today, he appeared to not pay attention but answered any question that was directed at him without pause." Inui said, unaware that they all were staring at him. _How did Inui know? We didn't even talk to the two boys until lunchtime!_

"Moving on, his best friend Eiji has auburn-colored hair that falls 0.6 inches below his ears and curls upward naturally by 45 degrees. He has dark blue eyes which seem to provide him with great ability to discern objects far away. When playing tennis, he was able to see and calculate the spins on the ball and measure the distance of where it would land just by sight. Also, he is very flexible and probably had some sort of gymnastics training to learn those flips and jumps."

"I know." Kawamura said. "I recognized some of those moves from a gymnastics class that I used to walk past everyday after kendo. The students there could do amazing feats in the air and had great balance."

"It's so cool that Eiji-senpai can apply that to tennis as well." Momo exclaimed.

"Yes, it was very interesting." Oishi agreed, a smile on his face.

"Okay, now," Inui said, reclaiming their attention. "The real mysteries start with their refusal to join a team, their obvious skill, the time stipulations they set to play, and their obvious weariness after only a few games."

Silence. Those few lines basically summed it up for all of them. Those same questions had been running through each of their heads.

"Anyone have any ideas regarding these things?" Oishi asked.

"Hmm…"

"It's strange, huh…"

"Ssshhhh…."

"They are hiding something."

Everyone turned to Tezuka after hearing that statement. They seemed to think so, as well.

"They are hiding something," he repeated. "Something that would answer each of those questions. I'm not sure what it is, but I intend to find out."

"The mystery surrounding those two is intriguing…" Oishi slowly replied.

"Well, there is not much that we can do about it right now, at least until we get a chance to talk to them again." Kawamura said.

"Yes, that is so." Tezuka stated. "We will end here for the day. We can pursue our questions at another time. Tomorrow, practice will begin at 8AM, don't be late! Dismissed."

Sighing, the group slowly dispersed, gathering their things and heading home. They talked quietly among themselves about the two new boys; they hoped tomorrow they would get some answers.

Oishi remained behind with Tezuka. "Tezuka…"

"What is it, Oishi?"

"What didn't you tell them?" he asked, looking closely at his friend's face.

"It's nothing significant."

"Tezuka, tell me. I am just as concerned about those two boys as you are." Oishi said earnestly. "You saw as much as I did after their matches! Both boys were pale and breathing roughly. I don't know if it is just a lack of stamina or something else."

Tezuka sighed, giving in. "Yes, I saw that as well. Eiji seemed to calm down after resting during Fuji's match, but Fuji… he was much more tired. You saw him when everyone came over, didn't you? He could barely stay awake, let alone stand up straight!"

Oishi stared wide-eyed at Tezuka. He had never heard his friend say so much about one person before. _He is concerned for that boy, __Fuji__. I saw __Fuji__ leaning against him, asleep, and I remember how Tezuka's face was a bit softer as he looked down at __Fuji__ on his shoulder. I wasn't sure I was seeing straight, but… now, I know I was. Could Tezuka … actually… _like_… __Fuji_

"Yes, I saw. I also saw your concern for him when he almost fell asleep on you like that."

Tezuka glanced at him quickly. Looking into his friend's eyes for a bit, Tezuka sighed again. "Yes, you're right. I don't know what it is, but I feel drawn to him or something…"

"I understand, Tezuka. It's the same with me and Eiji."

"Hmm… I don't get it though. We just met them this morning! We don't know anything about them, not really."

"Yeah, I know."

"I intend to find out more, though." Tezuka stated firmly.

"Me too. Also, I want to get to know Eiji…" Oishi drifted off, glancing up at Tezuka to see his reaction. He was surprised to see a slight smirk on Tezuka's face.

"Is that so?"

Oishi grinned. "Yeah... Together, we'll find out their secrets."

"Aah." Tezuka agreed. "Now, let's get going."

"Okay."

Grabbing their things, they both began walking home. They would continue this quest for discovery tomorrow. The two boys could not hide from them for long.

To be Continued

* * *

-- Normally, I would tell you what to expect next chapter… but, right now I have no clue where I wanna go with this story. So, in your reviews, send me advice please and give me ideas as to where this story should go. I really need help, you know. I will be ever so appreciative as I am a poor college student and can't even afford muses… _sigh_ …

SO SORRY about the late update. I will try to UPDATE AGAIN WITHIN TWO WEEKS, maybe sooner if I have some free time when I am bored. I do have finals coming up for college, but I will really try and not leave my readers stranded again for so long a period of time. Keep reading and hope the story still holds your interest!

Please submit a review and tell me what you think of the story so far. YOUR COMMENTS HAVE AN EFFECT ON HOW SOON I UPDATE! I had almost forgotten about my story here until two readers a couple days ago scolded me for not updating. Everyone should thank them because it made me feel guilty enough to get my butt in gear and do an update for my story. So, click the button below and see you next chapter. Jaa ne!


	7. Chapter 6: Plans

Hey again, peoples... Yeah, I know, you all hate me right now because I haven't updated in what must seem like forever. I know I should be rotting in the pits of hell because of this, but hopefully you will forgive me with this update...? Please?

I still do not know where this story is going, but hopefully I'll get hit with some inspiration soon enough. I want to finish it and I do not like leaving my readers hanging, like I have been, but this story is so hard for me to get out and I am starting college this week so I will be on and off busy. But, I do promise to update and won't leave everyone hanging for such a long period of time again.

Special thanks everyone who prodded me to continue writing this story, especially **lil'mi1** for his/her rather vehement review threatening me if I did not update. Thank you. I think I really needed someone to give me a kick in my behind to get me started on the next chapter of this story...

Pairings: TezFuj, OishEiji, some other minors implied...

Warnings: Shonen-ai, yaoi, whatever you want to call two boys in love... If you don't like it, how the hell did you get this far in my story...?!? Also, some swearing... And, OOC (out of character-ness --- characters not acting how they usually do in the series)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just chucked out several hundred for my college textbooks this semester and I am now officially poor. _sigh..._

Anyways, without further babbling or other comments, the next chapter....

* * *

Chapter 6: Plans

The next day, both Fuji and Eiji tried to act as normal as possible around the other boys. They knew that their behavior the previous day did not go completely unnoticed, especially their quick departure, so they decided to avoid the others and act as if nothing was wrong.

[ Flashback... to the night before... ]

"That was kind of close, Eiji..." Fuji said.

"I know... but it was so much fun to just play tennis that I kind of lost myself in the excitement."

"Yeah, usually we can play more than two games before getting that tired, but we were both enjoying it a bit too much. It has been quite a while since we could play someone new..."

"It was great, wasn't it?" Eiji asked. "I had so much fun! Just imagine, tomorrow..."

"Eiji." Fuji said, sharply. "Didn't you see how suspicious they were when we left? We can't let them find out. They'll be so disappointed to know we can never play on their team."

Eiji sighed. "I know, but..."

"Do you want that to happen? We can probably play a little with them every once in a while, but not too often and nothing too showy or they will become more demanding for answers."

"Too showy? Aren't you one to talk? You shocked them with two of your Triple Counters.." Eiji suddenly smirked. "Or, were you just trying to impress a certain golden-eyed captain... hmmm?"

"What are you talking about?" Fuji asked, blushing lightly.

"Haha, I saw you leaning against him, Fuji! You like him, I knew it!"

"I was _tired_... I couldn't help it."

"Right..." Eiji said, laughing.

"Oh, shut up." Fuji said, throwing a pillow at his friend. "And what about you, with Oishi?"

Eiji turned red, before stammering. "No-nothing..."

"Uh-huh... I believe you... right..." Fuji smiled.

"Fuuujjiiiii!"

"He is kind of cute, I guess... but a little too mothering if you ask me..."

"No, he's not!" Eiji replied, hotly. "He's just being nice. And what about Tezuka, he's so cold and stand-offish."

"I think he's sexy." Fuji said with a sly smile.

"Fuji!" Eiji cried, blushing. "Well, you go get him then."

"Oh, I will. Don't worry... You can keep Oishi. He certainly seemed interested in you."

"Really?" Eiji asked, happily. "Tezuka was staring at you, too. He also seemed worried when you were so tired after the match."

Fuji just smiled wider. "Really? That's good. But, that brings me back to my earlier point. We need to be careful and if we do play with them, to be aware of our limits. Don't overstrain yourself."

"You sound like our mothers..." Eiji grumbled.

"Yes, well, they are just worried. But, they do have a point..."

"Alright..."

[ End Flashback ]

So, now sitting in class waiting for the lunch bell to ring, both Fuji and Eiji were fidgeting. They could feel the stares of Oishi and Tezuka on their backs, but refused to turn around and acknowledge them. Avoidance and denial were their new best friends and they were going to stick by them.

Arriving just before the first bell rang, they had hurried to class. Though both had wanted to see the tennis practice again that morning, they both knew they should avoid the courts for a while. But they couldn't avoid the two captains, sharing classes with them as they did.

Just then, the bell rang and Fuji and Eiji hurriedly packed their things, practically running out the door. They heard Oishi call out to them to wait, but both ignored him.

Heading to their locker and grabbing their lunches once again, the two boys headed outside.

"Ne, Fuji... I don't like ignoring Oishi like this."

Fuji sighed. "I know, but when they catch up to us, they're gonna ask questions. I'm not sure if we can answer them."

"We can't avoid them forever, especially if we want to form some relationship with them."

"Yeah, I know..."

Sitting down on a bench, they began eating, each lost in their own thoughts.

.................................................

Tezuka was getting irritated. He had woke up this morning, determined to confront Fuji and figure out what was wrong, but Fuji was not at morning practice. In class, he had avoided Tezuka's gaze and both he and Eiji had bolted out of the room as soon as the lunch bell rang. Now, he was not under the tree eating lunch as he had yesterday, and both Tezuka and Oishi had looked around and had yet to see the two boys.

"I don't know where they went, Tezuka." Oishi sighed. "They're probably going to be avoiding us for a while. They'll know we want to know what's going on with them."

"Aah." This only made Tezuka even more irritated. Fuji was nowhere around and he wanted answers to his questions.

"Let's go eat before lunch ends at least..."

The two captains headed to their usual tree to eat and saw the others already there.

"Hey, where are Fuji and Eiji?" Momo asked.

"We don't know where they went. They are probably avoiding us after yesterday."

"Aren't you two in their classes?"

"Yes, but they ran out of the room before we could speak with them."

"Sheesh, well, we'll have to find them after school then."

"So, the local tournament is coming up..."

"That's right! It's this weekend, right?"

"Yeah, so we all need to work hard. We want to go to Nationals this year, remember."

"Our chances of progressing that far and winning would increase by 20% if Fuji and Eiji were on our team." Inui commented. "They seem like strong players, especially Fuji. Eiji would probably work better in doubles."

"We can't do anything about that at the moment. We have to work with what we have and hope we don't need to use our subs. Those two need lots of work." Oishi said.

"Yes, but what if we talked to Fuji and Eiji?" Momo said.

"Baka, weren't you listening?" Ryoma asked. "Those two are avoiding us and probably with good reason, though I don't know why either..."

"Sssssshhhhh...." Kaido inserted.

"Tezuka and I plan to look for them after school. If you guys see them, corner them or something 'til we arrive."

"Alright, Oishi! We'll find out the truth... whether they want us to or not..."

To be Continued

* * *

Yeah, I know it's short, but I trying out an idea I have of what is going to happen next. I have already started the next chapter, so expect it up in the next week or two... I won't leave you guys hanging any more!

Review please. I _DO_ read them and listen to all advice and prodding for more chapters. Try to heed my warnings though for the story and don't comment on things I have already warned you about, like out of character-ness and the yaoi-ness.

Catch ya all later... _SOON_, I promise.


	8. Chapter 7: Nowhere to Run

Okay, here's the next installment of my story, as promised. Hope you all enjoy and review at the end.

Pairings: TezFuj, OishEiji, some other minors implied...

Warnings: Shonen-ai, yaoi, whatever you want to call two boys in love... If you don't like it, how the _hell_ did you get this far in my story...?!? Also, some swearing... And, OOC (out of character-ness --- characters not acting how they usually do in the series)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just chucked out several hundred for my college textbooks this semester and I am now officially poor. _sigh..._

Anyways, without further babbling or other comments, the next chapter....

* * *

Chapter 7: Nowhere to Run

Fuji was tired. The entire day had been stressful, avoiding Tezuka and dealing with Eiji's complaints. Eiji wanted to play tennis again with the team, but Fuji thought it was too soon. He knew the team was intensely curious about the pair and wanted them to join.

But, as much as they wanted to, Fuji and Eiji couldn't. They knew it and to prevent the disappointment that the team would most likely feel, they had decided to avoid the team for a while and then play every once in a while, continuing to deny questions and issues that would reveal their secret.

So, now as Fuji stood by his locker at the end of the day, waiting for Eiji, he hoped that they could avoid the tennis boys for just a while longer.

Eiji soon arrived and after exchanging books, they both headed to the front gates of the school.

"Man, today was long." Eiji sighed. He, too, was disappointed. He wanted to play tennis and see Oishi today, maybe chat with him a bit, but they had had to avoid him and Tezuka all day.

"Yeah, I'm tired. I think I'm gonna take a nap when we get home."

Looking at his friend, Eiji saw how Fuji's face was a little pale and the exhausted lines on his face. _This is stressful for both of us._ Eiji thought. _But, Fuji... he must have been thinking about this last night as well and not slept very much. _

"That sounds good. I might take one myself. Once mom sees you, she'll insist I take one as well just in case... Sheesh."

Fuji smiled at his friend, knowing he wouldn't mind. Eiji loved taking cat-naps throughout the day, even in class, which got him into heaps of trouble.

"Well, as soon as we get off campus here, we'll be able to get home.. but, watch out for any team members. We don't want to be stopped today. We'll talk to them tomorrow." Fuji reminded him.

"Okay.."

They walked in silence for a bit, until Eiji suddenly grabbed Fuji's arm and dragged him behind the corner of a building. Pressing flat against the wall, he kept Fuji back while peering around the side.

"Damn... there goes Momo and ochibi."

"Let's go around and to the north gate, by the chemistry building."

"Yeah, let's go."

Turning, they walked quickly toward the other gate before they ran into someone.

"Sorry about that, we're in a hurry." Fuji said absentmindedly, brushing himself off and helping Eiji up.

"Fuji! Eiji! We've been looking for you!"

They snapped their heads up to see Kawamura staring at them.

"I just bet you have..." Fuji muttered, tugging Eiji's hand to the left. Speaking up, he said. "Well, it was nice seeing you... we gotta go, now."

With that, they ran off seeking another exit to the school.

"Wait!" Kawamura called after them.

Just then, Inui popped up by Kawamura and after relaying that he had found the two boys, Inui went off to tell the others.

Fuji and Eiji, meanwhile, were running past the tennis courts and to the last free exit to the school they could think of. They soon saw the exit, but stopped to catch their breath at the corner of a building.

"Damn..." Eiji panted. "We shouldn't... be... running. We need to get out of here."

Not hearing a response from Fuji, he turned to his friend and gasped at what he saw. Fuji was bent over, leaning against the wall as he panted for air. A slim hand was clutched at his chest and his face was pale and sweating.

"Fuji!" Eiji cried out. "Fuji, hold on!"

Quickly looking around, Eiji carefully maneuvered his friend to the ground and knelt by his side. Reaching into Fuji's bag, he pulled out his waterbottle and a cloth which he wetted and ran across Fuji's face. Next, he pulled out Fuji's inhaler and putting it in his hand, guided it to Fuji's mouth and helped him press it.

It was a few minutes later before Fuji had calmed down and was breathing easier. He was still pale and exhausted, but no longer scaring Eiji.

"Thanks... Eiji." Fuji whispered, resting his head against the building they were sitting by.

"It's okay, Fuji. Damn, you had me scared for a second there. I thought I might have to call someone." Settling down by his friend, Eiji tried to calm down.

Fuji leaned his head against Eiji's shoulder, resting, when he shot up again.

"What happened to the guys following us? Did they give up or something?"

"I don't know. I was too worried about keeping you alive to think about them." Eiji said wryly.

"Sorry... Thanks, though. I was just so tired today and then all that running from them." Fuji sighed. "I need a nice, long nap."

"As soon as we get home, I promise."

"Alright."

They sat for a few more moments before gathering their things once again and standing up. Fuji swayed dizzily a second or two, before Eiji caught his arm and steadied him.

"Are you gonna make it or should I call home?"

"No, I'll be fine. We don't need to call two days in a row. That will really worry our parents."

"Okay... but, if you faint or something, I'm calling all the emergency numbers we got." Eiji threatened.

"I'll be fine." Fuji said determinedly. "Let's get going."

..............

Tezuka and Oishi had been searching by the tennis courts when Inui found them and reported that Fuji and Eiji had been spotted heading toward the exit near the chemistry building. Moving quickly, they hoped to catch the elusive pair before they managed to escape the school.

_This is getting ridiculous,_ Tezuka thought. _I didn't think they would go to such lengths to avoid us. Damn! Why can't they just stop and talk to us?_

Oishi was similarly irritated, but more concerned for what might be wrong with the pair of boys.

As they walked around the chemistry building, they spotted Fuji and Eiji walking slowly toward the school gate. Eiji seemed to be encouraging Fuji, who was moving more deliberately. Both were oblivious to their arrival, until Tezuka and Oishi were upon them.

"Here you two are!" Oishi cried.

They both jumped, knowing they were caught. Turning slowly, Fuji looked up at Tezuka.

_What happened to him?! He looks absolutely exhausted._ Tezuka frowned.Moving forward, he reached for Fuji's wrist. The pulse felt rather quick and Fuji's face was pale.

"Fuji! Are you alright?" Oishi asked, concerned. Looking toward Eiji, he noticed he was a bit pale as well, but not as ash-white as Fuji.

Eiji stepped closer to Fuji and removed Tezuka's hand from his friend. Tezuka glared at him to which Eiji glared back and said, "Excuse us, we need to get going."

"Eiji! What is this all about?"

"I'm sorry, Oishi. Now is not the time. As you can see, Fuji is rather tired and I need to get him home to rest."

"Can we help?"

Eiji pondered this a moment. "I'm not sure if that is a good idea."

"We'll be fine." Fuji spoke up.

"Is that so?" Tezuka asked, looking directly at Fuji. "You look like you're gonna collapse."

Glaring lightly, Fuji replied. "I'll be _fine_, damn it. Let's go, Eiji."

Fuji pulled his bag higher on his shoulder and quickly stalked off, but he tried to go too quickly and swayed faintly before Tezuka caught him.

"Right... you're real _fine_." Tezuka commented, worried and amused.

"Oh, shut up." Fuji said, halfheartedly. He was leaning against Tezuka now, not caring anymore. He was so tired.

"Fuji." Eiji called. "Let's just go home. They can come. You need help and I can't carry you if it comes to that and you don't want to call home, so this is the next best thing."

Tezuka raised an eyebrow at this, but remained silent as Fuji thought.

Finally sighing, Fuji nodded wearily before moving forward once again. Tezuka was right beside him supporting him with an arm around his waist.

Behind them, Oishi stared, completely surprised by this development and Tezuka's willingness to touch the smaller boy. Remembering Tezuka's denial of any feelings toward Fuji, Oishi smirked and shook his head in amusement. He heard Eiji giggle behind him and holding his hand in front of him, Oishi gestured for him to walk with him.

"Hehehe, they look good, don't they?" Eiji whispered to Oishi.

"Yeah, I knew Tezuka liked him."

"Really? Fuji does too." A mischievous sparkle appeared in Eiji's eyes as he turned to Oishi. "Let's help them along."

Turning to the other boy, Oishi smiled. "Of course. That is, if they don't get their act together. I think they are doing alright at the moment." He nodded his head toward the pair in front of them. Fuji was now leaning fully into Tezuka whose arm had tightened securely around Fuji's waist. He had also taken Fuji's bag and carried it with his own on his other shoulder.

"Yeah," Eiji sighed, wistfully.

Oishi looked askance at Eiji, admiring the red-head briefly before turning forward once again.

They group walked peacefully toward the boys' homes, following Eiji's directions as Fuji was barely awake, merely walking on instinct. Once they had reached their street, Eiji pointed out their homes.

"We live next door to each other, but let's go to Fuji's first and put him to bed. He needs to sleep."

"Alright."

Moving through the doorway and up the stairways, Tezuka carrying a half-asleep Fuji, they walked into his room and set him on his bed. Eiji took off Fuji's shows and laid a blanket over him and gestured the other's to leave, but not before Tezuka looked for one more moment down at Fuji and brushed a stray lock of hair from his angelic face.

After they were down the stairs once again and in the living room, Tezuka and Oishi turned toward Eiji.

"You will tell us what is going on." It was not a question. Eiji knew that after yesterday that they would not be able to keep things from the tennis team for long despite Fuji's plans of concealment and denial. Now, it seemed was the moment of truth. It was sooner than he had thought, but here it was.

"Yeah, I guess you deserve to know."

Settling down on the couches, Eiji sighed and began their story.

To be Continued

* * *

Next chapter, all will be revealed. The boys secret will be told and the two captains will have to decide how it might change their plans for Fuji and Eiji's tennis and their own relationships with the boys.

Please review. I will listen to all suggestions, though I might not actually follow them. I hope everyone is enjoying the story and I realize it has been kind of slow so I am trying to speed it up to a storyline of some sort. Let me know what you guys think as you are the ones reading this.

Thanks and I'll update soon – within **2 weeks** hopefully. I have some ideas for the next chapter, but I might get side-tracked. But, I'll get started on it soon... Anyways, see ya all later!


	9. Chapter 8: Weakness Revealed

Okay, here's the next installment of my story.

Yeah, yeah... I know you all hate me for taking so long with an update, but I get busy with college classes, 2 jobs, and homework. I have holiday break right now and thought I'd give an update or two. I am not abandoning this story, just being slow on updates… sorry, but I will try to finish it with the free time I do have.

Anyways, hope you all enjoy and review at the end.

Pairings: mainly TezFuj, some OishEiji, & maybe other minors implied...

Warnings: Shounen-ai, yaoi, whatever you want to call two boys in love... If you don't like it, how the _hell_ did you get this far in my story...?!? Also, some swearing... And, OOC (out of character-ness --- characters not acting how they usually do in the series)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just chucked out several hundred for my college textbooks for next semester and I am now officially poor. _sigh..._

_

* * *

Last time . . . _

After they were down the stairs once again and in the living room, Tezuka and Oishi turned toward Eiji.

"You will tell us what is going on." It was not a question. Eiji knew that after yesterday that they would not be able to keep things from the tennis team for long despite Fuji's plans of concealment and denial. Now, it seemed was the moment of truth. It was sooner than he had thought, but here it was.

"Yeah, I guess you deserve to know."

Settling down on the couches, Eiji sighed and began their story.

* * *

Chapter 8: Weakness Revealed 

"Fuji and I met when we were real little," Eiji began. "Our fathers are business partners and our mothers, best friends. Our families have always been close.

"I have an older sister as does Fuji. Fuji also has a younger brother, who you've met, Yuuta."

Recalling the young boy with sharp grey eyes who had came to pick up the two boys yesterday, Tezuka and Oishi nodded. They were sitting together on a couch in the Fuji's living room and were determined not to move until they got the full story from Eiji.

Eiji sighed. "Fuji and I loved to play outdoors when we were little. Our personalities then are very similar as they are today. I loved to run about, jumping from one thing to the next, always laughing. Fuji was always with me, but he could often be found just sitting under a tree reading. At times like these, I'd curl up nearby and take a nap."

Oishi smiled at the obvious fondness Eiji had for these memories. _They seemed to have such a happy childhood. But, where is he going with this?_

"We discovered tennis one day at the park where we saw some older boys playing. Fuji was immediately intrigued – he had his eyes open and fixed on the game." Eiji laughed. "Yes, Fuji's little trick with always keeping his eyes closed is a long habit. It started as a joke when we were small that he could sense where things were around him, but I guess it just stuck with him. He has kept them closed ever since, though nothing seems to get by him. He always is aware of his surroundings. I think I only ever see his blue eyes now when he is truly intrigued or shocked about something."

_Hmm, it is as I suspected. _Tezuka thought. _But, I guess the last two days have been a bit interesting for him as I have glimpsed his beautiful blue eyes several times._

"It is so rare to see them open now, that when he does open them it is quite a shock." Eiji chuckled at that. "They have become quite sharp and added to the fact that he is a genius, it is kind of scary. Besides, I think he likes the air of mystery he gives off."

Shaking his head, Eiji's smile dimmed a bit as he continued. "Anyways, we both began learning and our parents encouraged us. We became quite good over the years. I had been taking some gymnastics classes as had Fuji for a while, and we experimented ways of incorporating the moves to my tennis play. Fuji developed his own style that was less acrobatic, though, he can perform many of the moves I can."

Eiji paused then turned to Tezuka. "Do you remember yesterday when I was going to say something about Fuji and then he interrupted me?"

Tezuka nodded.

"Well, Fuji is a prodigy." Silence. "Oh, so you're not shocked by that?"

"I kind of guessed it already." Tezuka replied. "After seeing Fuji play and you commenting that he had developed some of those moves years ago, I thought he must be some time of prodigy. Then I remembered how you almost said that word before Fuji cut you off. Why didn't he want us to know?"

Sighing again, Eiji rubbed a hand through his hair before continuing. "Well, that is kind of linked to the whole thing about us not joining the team and why Fuji and I couldn't last more than three games in a match."

Eiji glanced to the side, fiddling with his hair as the silence stretched on.

"Eiji, just tell us." Oishi stated.

"Alright…" Eiji paused again. "Fuji and I . . . we have asthma."

Oishi gasped while Tezuka just stared. His eyes widened a bit, though, in surprise.

"We've had it since we were young. As I said, we loved to play out doors. That was where we were most happy. But, that happiness had a limit and that limit was our bodies themselves. We cannot overstrain ourselves when doing physical exercise. We get tired quickly from running about and lose our strength. We get short of breath and could faint, collapse, or worse if we did too much.

"That is why we put stipulations on our games yesterday. We can only play for so long before collapsing. Our families have been very careful over the years and have let us continue to play tennis which we love above all else. But, we take precautions. As you have already seen, we watch out for each other and know the other's limits on the court. We make sure we have water, towels, and our inhalers. We have a cell phone on us at all times in case something happens.

"Today, Fuji thought it best that we avoid you guys for a while. But, I knew that it wouldn't be long until you confronted us. We tired ourselves out with the running around after school trying to escape. Fuji was already stressed out and had slept little last night. Then, all that running about and he collapsed. Before you guys ran into us, he was really worrying me because he was having such trouble breathing." Eiji broke off here, glancing up at the other two boys.

Oishi was looking at Eiji with a concerned face. _He is so kind, already worrying so much for us._ Eiji thought. _Tezuka, though…_ Looking at him, Eiji blinked. Tezuka looked like nothing phased him about what he just said. _Did he guess that too? _Eiji thought. _No, he couldn't have. . . Wait, what's that?_ Tezuka's jaw was clenched and his hands fisted at his sides. He was glancing towards the stairs every minute or so. _Hmm.. so, he's not so unconcerned as I first thought. He seems very worried, in fact._

"Fuji is actually more fragile and weak than I am." Tezuka's eyes snapped to Eiji at this point, demanding him to continue. "He has a worse case than I do. While he could probably last longer than I normally would in a game, all his special moves and the concentration that goes into them take up a lot of energy, mentally and physically. Besides that, he is very observant of those around him and add that to being a prodigy, he uses up a lot of mental power throughout the day. He can become stressed quite easily. This does not help his condition anymore than my own personality does. We are both aware that our personalities worsen our limits, but there is only so much we can do to still enjoy the life we have."

There was silence for a few minutes as the two captains digested the information.

"So, that's why you can't join the team." Oishi said. "You would not be able to play a full 6-game match."

"Right. Back at our old school, we never joined the team. We would just watch the matches and maybe have a small scrimmage against a player every once in a while. We mainly play each other because we can gauge each other's physical condition so well that we can tell when the other needs a break or is overdoing it."

"But," Tezuka broke in. "You'll never improve much further if you do not play other people. You need to be challenged to get better."

Eiji laughed. "Well, I think in that case I am in a better position than Fuji. Fuji is several levels above me, though I have no idea how he got there. It's probably because of his own genius."

Tezuka frowned. _Fuji is a tennis prodigy. I cannot just let him or his talent wither away. He needs to be pushed to play his best and improve. Yesterday he was putting on a 'show.' I noticed how he calculated his shots before hitting them. He was definitely holding back. But, how much? He must be amazing once he goes all out._ Tezuka was getting excited at the possibility of playing such a strong opponent. _But, his physical disability is a problem. Is there some way that it can be surpassed? Hmm… I'll have to think on it later._

"I was amazed with the moves he showed yesterday," Oishi was saying. "as were the rest of the team. Everyone was anxious to talk to you two today at lunch, but we couldn't find you."

"Yeah, sorry about that. We didn't want you guys to find us, really. It's just… after seeing us play, we knew you guys would get excited and want us to join your team. But, we can't and we didn't want to disappoint you."

"Eiji . . ." Oishi whispered, touched at their concern.

"But, you guys found us anyways." Eiji said, smiling.

All of a sudden, Eiji yawned. "Sorry. I'm a bit tired from today myself."

Oishi jumped to his feet, hovering over Eiji. "Oh, I'm sorry. We kept you up, huh? You should go rest. Go take a nap or something."

Eiji smiled gently at Oishi's concern.

"Come on, I'll walk you guys out." Eiji said, getting up and directing them to the door.

They walked outside, Eiji turning to the right, heading for his own house. The other two boys followed him before stopping at his door step.

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure, Eiji. You go take a nap and rest." Oishi said, still looking worried.

"I will. I just need a short cat nap to get my energy back."

Waving to them both once more, Eiji walked into his house and shut the door.

Oishi and Tezuka turned around and headed down the street, both lost in thought. They had a lot to think over tonight before they saw the other boys tomorrow.

To be Continued

* * *

Next chapter will be up in a few days, hopefully. Remember, I am still on holiday break and so I have some free time. 

Please review. I will listen to all suggestions, though I might not actually follow them. I hope everyone is enjoying the story and I realize it has been kind of slow so I am trying to speed it up to a storyline of some sort. **Let me know what you guys think as you are the ones reading this.**

Thank you and don't worry. I am already thinking about the next chapter and plan on starting it tomorrow. Hopefully it will be finished and posted up soon. I really want to finish this story because I have several other stories swimming in my head, begging to be written. But I am worried that if I start them, I will forget about this one. So, I am trying to finish it soon so I can start the others. I have a couple Harry Potter slash stories in my head as well as two Gundam Wing ones and a Yuu Yuu Hakusho and Hikaru no Go story planned.

Anyways, please review and any ideas for upcoming events, please let me know. If you want to see something happen, your input is welcome though I won't guarantee I'll use it. See you all later!


End file.
